


The Black Parallel

by HypnosThanatosTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bamf!Black Family, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matriarchy, Parallel Universes, Religion and Magic, What if the Blacks had hope for a better future?, a whole bunch of OC's, but also fluff, sometimes there is a lot of blood, the rape is hinted at - I wont describe it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnosThanatosTwin/pseuds/HypnosThanatosTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Family is delt a few harsh blows. In another world, this would have driven them into the manipulations of a madman. In this world, they have hope and nothing will stop them from rising back to the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hiho :) So this is my try at HP... it will be slow going, just a warning. This will start in 1931, so the relationships of the younger people wont be developed for quite a while. Hope you like it.

_Summer 1931_

The sun had burned down onto the British Isles for several days now and most people were avoiding to leave the shade of their houses. So the streets were quieter than usual in the small town leading up to Black Manor. Quiet enough that the inhabitants noticed, when a small group of the extended Black family apparated in and hurried up the streets towards the gates of their fortress. Because, really, the Blacks may be calling their ancestral home a manor in deference to the other Ancient Houses, but all the people who had seen it knew that it was built for war and not leisure. 

Leading the group was Sirius Black, nephew of the current Head of House and father of the future Head of House. His expression was shattered as he walked up between the houses, his eyes focused on something beyond the gates. Following him were his sons Arcturus and Regulus and his nephew Pollux Black. Their expressions varied between shocked, angered and devastated. Everyone seeing them from the safety of their homes or the the corner of their averted gazes on the streets, had shivers running down their spines with dread.

Something was wrong when the stoic leaders of their township were so out of control that their magic was shimmering in the air around them. When their emotions were in such chaos that they didn't even stop to greet the people they knew. The wizards and witches knew something terrible must have happened.

The gate closed behind the four men, and a collective shudder went through the men and women as they held their breath for news about what was going on. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black had lived in Britain for thousands of years, some members had even ruled parts of the Isles for a time. But the origin of the Blacks was in the tribes from the north, were the women led the family. They were teaching the ancient rites, they were raising the future generation, they were issuing alliances and challenges, while the men fought for them. Their protection, their warriors, their army.

It didn't mean that the women were weak, quite the opposite. It just meant that the witches were more valuable.

And so, the Head of the House of Black had always been a woman.

Elladora Black had been Head of House for over fifty years now and she had aged well. Her hair was dark grey with silver and white and was always put up in elegant curls. And though her skin was wrinkled, her stance and green-blue eyes spoke of a strength and youth of spirit, that belied her age. She hurried down the corridors towards the entrance hall, having felt the disturbance of magic in her blood, in the bond that linked her to her duties.

“What happened?” she demanded as soon as the four men walked up towards her, their emotions dark and despairing. She looked at the group and a painful dread filled her chest. “Where- “ she began and stopped, choking on the words for a moment, not wanting to know the reason they had arrived without the future Head of House. 

“Where is Lycoris?” she finally managed, her voice forcibly calm. Sirius stepped forward, while Arcturus, Regulus and Pollux straightened, standing closer together, shoulders brushing in silent support.

“She was attacked, Ella, she's in St. Mungo's, they-” he cut off, trying to get the words out between the emotions that strangled his throat. “They don't think she will survive, even if she did, there is not much hope for her mind.”

Ella faltered and Sirius caught his aunt, both of them leaning against each other. 

“What happened?” she demanded again, this time in almost a whisper. 

“She was attacked by _muggles_.” Arcturus spoke up in a cold voice, filled with rage. “They shot her from behind, they robbed her and they- “ he choked on tears and anger, his hand grasping for Pollux' hand, finding support from his young cousin. “ _abused_ her and shot her in the head.”

He was shaking with the words, his emotions boiling under his skin, his magic pushing for the instinct to avenge his sister. Elladoras blood ran cold at his words. The same rage filling her blood, as her heiress, her chosen was ripped from her. The bright future she had seen for the girl crashed in front of her. The magic in her went wild, a moment of madness took hold of her as she screamed in pain and rage, pushing Sirius away from her.

“Where were you?” she demanded, pushing him again, her magic throwing him further than her physical strength could. “Where were you when this happened?” she slapped him. “She's your daughter!”

She turned towards the three younger men, scattering them with her tumultuous aura of devastation, fear and pain. “She's your sister! Your future! Why was none of you there to protect her?”

The walls shook under her voice, her magic wild, making dust glisten as it loosened from the ceiling. “Where were you?” 

She collapsed onto her knees, tears streaming down her face. She seemed to age with grief and all four of them fell down at her side, leaning their heads onto her shoulders and back as all of them shed tears. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Autumn 1931_

Elladora looked out the window into the conservatory. Lycoris was sitting in an armchair, her gaze almost empty as the children played around her. Sometimes Lucretia or Walburga would try to engage her in a game, while Orion, Alphard and Cygnus were toddling around them, playing their own games of discovering the world. The two six-year-old girls would soon give up and get back to ordering around their younger brothers and cousins, but the three- and two-year-old boys didn't much care, adoring the older girls.

Melania and Irma stood at the side, talking to each other, while keeping an eye on their children and Elladora was as always jarred at how young Irma was. Seeing Pollux and Irma with their three children was a constant reminder that good can come from perceived mistakes. Walburga had been born when Irma had been fifteen. Pollux had been thirteen. It had been quite the scandal six years ago. 

It had pulled them closer. The family had closed their ranks and as Pollux' siblings had been even younger, his cousins had taken up the mantle and had taken the too young family under their wings. 

It was all good now. Pollux and Irma had finally married two years ago, after one more illegitimate child and another one on its way. They were happy. Stressed, frazzled and sometimes overwhelmed with their three children, but happy. They were not alone. Ella couldn't be prouder. 

Her heart ached as her gaze fell back onto Lycoris, sitting between the flowers and trees, the children she was supposed to guide, running and playing around her. The young woman that had chased those same children around only months ago, laughing as she tickled them and told them stories that captured their attention. She was just a shell now. 

Elladora knew that this had broken her heart. She could feel her strength fading with every day. Her body weakening more and more. She turned around and faced the gathered family members. There was only one other woman of the Black bloodline in the room, as all the other girls were too young to attend and most of them were at Hogwarts.

Belvina Black was a fragile woman, who had three children and was content with her standing in life. She lacked the drive and strength. She was not suitable as an heir. The other girls were too young. Elladora felt her death creeping nearer, she didn't have the time to train another heir. 

“I'm naming Arcturus Sirius Black as my heir as Head of House.” she announced her decision to the room and watched as all eyes wandered towards the thirty-year-old man. She had told him before the gathering, giving him a few days to decide if he was willing to carry this duty. He had arrived late yesterday evening and had agreed with a graveness that proved her right in her decision. 

“He will lead the Family after my death and will train a suitable heir.” he had actually sworn to hold up tradition and giving the position back towards a female heir. He had sit in the same lessons as his sister, as had Regulus, and so he knew the rituals, the magic, even though he could not use it to the full extents. He was the calmer of the brothers, the more logical. He was a good choice.

Her mind wandered back outside towards the young woman she had set her hopes into since the girl had been born. She had been perfect.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_26th October 1959_

Walburga felt as if she was dying. Agony swept through her in constant waves and her heart hammered in fear. It was too early. It couldn't happen yet. And still it did. 

She was barely past the seventh month and still her water had broken two hours ago, the contractions seizing her. Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes along her temples and into the pillows. The midwife was talking to her with a strained calm, while her mother and aunt held her hands, lending her strength and magic. 

There was a lot of blood. She couldn't see it, the healer had put up a screen, but she could feel it slick along her thighs. Could see it in the expressions of the women around her. More tears leaked from her eyes. She didn't want to lose them.

Orion and her had tried for children the past five years and finally, after cleansing rituals and even sacred blessings that only Arcturus as Head of House knew, they had succeeded. She would not lose them. 

She strengthened her grip on her mothers and Melanias hand and pulled at their magic. In an act of pure, stubborn and mad desperation she channelled the energy down towards her abdomen, hoping. 

It wasn't long before she finally heard a cry, her first child taking his first breath and she held her own in wait. But no second cry joined the first and the smile of relief faded from her face as her second baby remained quiet. The midwife was casting spells over spells and now Walburga felt her hands being crushed as the grandmothers waited with her.

And then Orion and Arcturus stormed in, having heard the first baby. Orion immediately stormed towards her, holding onto her sweaty and blood streaked form. While Arcturus took the still child and turned his back on them, an energy around him that they had never felt before.

There was a tense moment, where he spoke in an ancient Gaelic dialect and then they all sagged as the second child joined into the screaming of the first. He gave it back towards the midwife with reluctance in every expression of his body. And the midwife stared at him in awe as she took the baby from him. 

A minute later two clean and wrapped up, tiny humans were laid down on her chest. Both of them were grasping for something to hold while they drifted away into sleep, as exhausted as she felt herself. 

“A boy and a girl.” the midwife said a smile shining in her face and Walburga herself had never felt so happy. The family gathered around the bed. All eyes were focussed on the small, sleeping bundles and Walburga spoke their names for the first time. 

“Sirius Orion Black and Adhara Lycoris Black.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_2nd August 1961_

Arcturus arrived after everything was over. He entered the house and knew he was too late. There was the same kind of dread in his stomach as the day his sister had been attacked. The same helplessness as he entered his sons bedroom. Orion was sitting in his bed, the twins clinging to him, sleeping with tears still drying on their faces. In Orions arms was a small bundle, a tiny hand reaching out and grasping the finger of his son. The baby was sleeping as well. 

Arcturus sat down on the bed, grasping Orions leg. 

“It's a boy.” Orion whispered. “Regulus Arcturus Black.” he continued and Arcturus felt a pang of joy and sorrow in his heart. 

“I'm sorry.” he whispered and his son looked up with a broken smile. 

“She knew.” Orion just said. “She knew the moment she realized she was pregnant again, she knew she wouldn't survive this. She barely survived the twins birth. But she couldn't bear the thought of -”

“I know.” Arcturus said when his son couldn't speak anymore. He reached over and dried the tear tracks from his grandchildren's cheeks, before he shifted closer towards Orion and grabbed his sons neck pulling him forwards until their foreheads leaned against each other. 

“You are not alone.” he whispered and a shudder went through Orion. “You are not alone, son. I am right here. You will not do this alone.” 

Orions face contorted in sorrow and a silent sob escaped him. Arcturus pulled him into a careful embrace, Regulus between them oblivious to the world around him, reassured by the warmth of his family surrounding him. Tears were now falling onto his shoulder but Arcturus didn't care, he just held onto his son.

“I miss her, I can't grasp that I lost her and I already miss her, Dad. What am I supposed to do?” Arcturus closed his eyes in pain as he heard his sons agony in those words.

“You are going to move back into Black Manor and you're going to take care of your children. I know this is hard. I know you miss her. You'll miss her for the rest of your life.” he takes a deep breath, thinking of his own wife, thinking of the still fresh pain in his heart from her death just this spring. Sometimes he still woke up expecting her to grin at him from the pillow besides him.

“It will get better.” he says, hoping himself that he is not lying. His own tears are falling now as it sinks in that he lost her too. Walburga had been like his daughter, Pollux would be devastated. There had been so much death in the last years.

First his brother, Regulus, had died then Melania and Irma had been killed, and now Walburga was gone as well. Sometimes Arcturus was paralysed with the thought of being left behind. Of losing them all. He needed this as much as Orion did. 

Black Manor would be filled with family again. It was time they used the protection at their disposal. It was time to prepare for what was coming.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_1st September 1971_

Black Manor was buzzing with organized chaos. Narcissa was frantically searching for her Transfigurations book, while Adhara was running from room to room, looking for her cat, that had naturally fled the unusually busy morning. Sirius was going through the things in his trunk, making sure he didn't forget anything, while Regulus enjoyed throwing in things he could have forgotten to pack, just when he decided to close his trunk again.

Bellatrix just stood in the hall shaking her head in amusement. Andromeda grinned outright at the scene.

“Were we this bad?” the oldest Black sister asked and Andromeda laughed at her identical twin. 

“Worse.” she sniggered. Bellatrix just shoved her playfully away from her. “Should we help?” she asked after another minute of frantic searching, muttering and running.

“Nah, let them enjoy it.” Bellatrix smiled. They both knew that their father, uncle and grandfathers would soon arrive to gather the three Hogwarts students under their wings to whisk them away for the train.

It was not five minutes later that the men did arrive. With a few twists of their wands the trunks were gathered, all books included, and the cat was in its basket, besides the cage of Sirius' owl. They all gathered in the entrance hall. 

Arcturus, Pollux, Orion, Cygnus, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius and Regulus formed a line and bowed their heads as the waited for their final blessing before Yule. Adhara took a deep breath and stepped first towards Bellatrix as the oldest female relative. She lifted her hands and Bella fell towards one knee, so that the eleven year old was more comfortable. 

Adhara placed her small hands on either side of Bellatrix' head and Bellatrix held back her gasp as she felt her magic connect with the girl.

“Cousin Bellatrix, I bless you with the strength you desire.” Bellas chest tightened as power flooded her and a gentle kiss was pressed against her head. Adhara caressed her left cheek as she moved away and stepped towards Andromeda. Bella revelled in the blessing. Every time they did this, she understood why her grandfather had chosen Adhara for the heir and not her, as the oldest granddaughter. 

“Cousin Andromeda, I bless you with the courage you long for.” Andy sighed in bliss besides her and Bella smiled at her twin sister. Adhara moved on blessing Narcissa, her black curls falling down her small back and Bella couldn't help but feel a bit frightened. That little girl was their future Head of House. She was the leader they had been praying to their gods for. What if something happened to her? Hogwarts was not as safe as they all said, she knew that better than anyone. The house rivalries alone had a few victims each year.

She knew that Adhara was strong and wilful. She would probably dominate whichever House she landed in, but that didn't mean Bella wasn't afraid for her. It was most likely just the apprehension of not being there herself that ate at her. Bellatrix had practically declared herself Adharas protector the moment they had all moved in together after Regulus' birth. The oldest Black sister sighed slightly. She would talk to Narcissa and Sirius before they left. 

“Cousin Narcissa, I bless you with the cunning you crave.” Narcissas blue, blue eyes shone iridescent as the blessing took hold and her shoulders relaxed a fraction. Adharas own grey eyes sparkled as she moved on to her twin brother. 

Sirius didn't need to kneel as they were of the same height and he grinned widely at his sister. Some fraternal twins didn't even look like siblings. Those two would never be able to deny their relation. The same black curls, even if Sirius' were wilder in their short cut, the same grey eyes that changed moods as quick as the sky, the same pale skin, the same mischievous grins. No, they would never be able to deny each others relations. And they would never want to.

“Brother Sirius, I bless you with the friendship you wish for.” a blush rose on Sirius' pale cheeks and he ducked his head as he received his kiss. Bella smiled reassuringly at her cousin. He would find friends other than his family in Hogwarts. She was sure of it.

“Brother Regulus, I bless you with my love.” Regulus looked as if he could fly when he received his kiss on his head and hugged his sister fiercely afterwards. She laughed and hugged him just as tightly. “I'll miss you terribly, little brother.”

“I'll miss you, too.” they parted with soft smiles and Adhara moved up towards her grandfather. Arcturus knelt down before her and lowered his head as she lifted her hands and entwined her fingers into his slightly grey-streaked hair. They lent their heads together and closed their eyes. Then his hands lifted and settled on each side of her head. 

They whispered their blessings to each other and their family shuddered with the whirl of magic that seemed to radiate from the two. They moved apart with a slight glow to their eyes and a strength in their stance that had not been there before. She granted a kiss onto his head and he returned the gesture with a tenderness no-one outside of the family would associate with the Head of House Black.

She moved on to grandfather Pollux, her father and her uncle Cygnus after that, blessing them with power, protection and decisiveness respectfully. Then the two older girls, Regulus and Pollux pulled the three Hogwarts students into a big pile of hugs as they said their good-byes. Bellatrix pulled Sirius and Narcissa aside for some final words of never letting Adhara out of their sights.

When the doors fell closed behind the three and the three adults that were apparating them to the train, Bella couldn't help but be nervous. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_Platform 9 ¾_

Orion looked at the red steam-train and then down towards his children. Was it normal to feel so afraid? He wouldn't see them until Yule. He had never left them for more than a few hours since they were born and then he had known they were protected by their grandfathers or their uncles and aunts. Now they would be gone for months. If he could have, he would have kept them at Black Manor, but he couldn't keep them away from the world outside of their family. It was time to form the connections their society was built on. 

He knelt down and drew them into a hug, not caring who saw. 

“I love you, my brightest stars.” he said to them and they laughed at him. 

“We love you, too father.” they chorused back at him. They were excited by this new adventure, this new chapter of their lives.

“Be careful all right? Protect each other. Don't let anything get you down. Remember, you are Blacks, no-one stands above you.” he whispered fiercely. They nodded and hugged him a last time, feeling the worry of their father. 

“We will be fine, father. We will write as often as we can.” Adhara says. Sirius nods.

Then they are off onto the train and Orion looks after them with Arcturus and Cygnus besides him. They look on in silence as the train leaves the station and wave towards their children. As the last wagon disappears around the bend, they reach for each others hands and disapparate home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_On the Train to Hogwarts_

Sirius and Adhara are a little overwhelmed. They didn't want to show it in front of their family, but they had never been surrounded by so many people in such close quarters. A lot of the compartments were already full with children and teens and they move along the train until they arrive at a compartment with two occupants. A red-headed girl and a black-headed boy are struggling to get their luggage onto the shelf above them and the Black Twins share a quick look before rushing in and lending an hand.

“Wait a moment, we'll help.” Sirius says and stands beside the other boy while his sister joins the girl on her side. Together they heave the trunk onto the shelf. Sirius shoots the boy besides him a great smile as they fully turn towards each other. 

“Wow, what is in that thing? A house?” he asks. The black-haired boy shoots him a shy smile that is almost distrustful.

“Just books.” is the answer and Sirius and Adhara laugh. The boy bristles while the girl rolls her eyes at him and grins slightly. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean, I could barely stop myself from bringing half our library with me.” Sirius admits and the boy seems to relax as he realises that Sirius is just teasing him in good fun. 

“Didn't stop you from bringing a quarter of our library.” Adhara throws in her jab at him and he shoots her a mock-glare as his hands fall onto his chest dramatically.

“Et tu, Adhara?” this time all four of them laugh.

“Do you mind if we come sit with you? It's getting pretty crowded out there.” Adhara asks and the girl shakes her head.

“We don't mind. You can sit with us.” 

The four of them store away the two trunks as well and again turn towards each other.

“So, I am Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape.” the red-headed girl says. 

“I am Sirius Black.” “And I am Adhara Black.” they introduce themselves. The train starts moving and Lily, Adhara and Sirius rush towards the window to wave towards their family outside. Severus hangs back and settles down onto one of the seats, trying not to feel so excluded. The other three settle down into one of the seats as well, Sirius plopping down right besides Severus trying not to seem too eager. 

The blessing of his sister still rings in his heart, knowing the slight favour he had through her magic for as long as it held. He had wanted a friend as long as he could remember. Don't get him wrong, he loved his family, he would be devastated if something happened to them and they supported him, but it wasn't the same. 

Adhara didn't count as she was his twin and as womb-mates they almost shared minds sometimes. And Adhara had responsibilities he would never have, was taught things he would never be able to do, it was different. He wanted to have a friend that was not a blood-relative. 

So he sat beside Severus and looked over at him with a smile that was probably slightly manic, because the madness in the Black Family was not just a myth. Severus leaned away a little and tried to ignore the boy with the black curls besides him.

“Your hair is very pretty.” Adhara says to Lily and touches a strand of the girls hair. Lily blushes slightly.

“Thank you, I really like yours as well.” she gestures at the long black curls but is not confident enough to touch it. “So, where do you live?”

“Oh, just a little north of Cardiff, in a small wizarding community.” Adhara answers and Sirius snorts. If you want to call a few hundred miles a little north, or 64 families loyal to the Blacks and to their estates small, he guesses that would be the truth.

“Where do you come from?” he asks instead of voicing his thoughts. Lily smiles and Severus frowns.

“Cokeworth. Sev lives down the street from me, we grew up together.” Lily says and watches her best friends frown deepen. “He knew I was a witch before I got my letter.”

“Really?” Adhara says and looks over at Severus. “So you don't know much about the wizarding world then?” she asks Lily. The girl smiles shyly again and shakes her head. 

“Apart from Sevs mum, we're probably the only people with magic in the whole town and Mrs. Snape doesn't use her magic all that often.” she says hesitantly. Severus looks away from her, his thoughts dark as he thought about his mother, and his gaze meets clear grey. Sirius eyes are focussed on him and his expression is sharp as he studies Sev.

“Oh, you have so much to learn and see then!” Adhara grins and grips Lilys hands. Sirius sits up at the gesture, keeping close watch on his sister. Adhara was still new in her training, accidents were still possible. But nothing happened and Sirius began to relax, noticing the attentive gaze of Severus. 

“You better get used to her, Severus, my sister seems to have attached herself to your best friend.” he grinned at the boy and Severus eyes widened as he realized that he suddenly had to share Lily. 

“So, what are the books you brought about? Anything interesting?” the older Black twin asked, hoping to strike up his own conversation with Severus and make a friend. It was hesitant at first, but as soon as Severus realized that Sirius was not the air-head he seemed, that he was actually astonishingly intelligent, their conversation hit it off. They spend a few hours talking about potions, Severus favourite subject, and Transfigurations, Sirius' guilty pleasure. The girls soon joined in with Adhara looking forward to Charms and Lily just curious about all the subjects, anticipating the opportunity to find her favourite branch of magic.

The four children left the train laughing, all of them feeling happy, some of them happier than they have felt in a long time. A bond was forming between the four and they happily went to follow the giant of a man towards the boats and towards Hogwarts. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adhara sighed with cheer as she waited with the other first years to be let into the Great Hall, curious to see how they would be chosen for the different houses. All their family members had been very secretive about it, though with a glint of mischief in their eyes. She let her gaze drift from the great doors towards the red-headed girl besides her and she felt her heart flutter with delight. 

Lily was magnificent. Her magic surrounded her like fire, Adhara hoped her new friend would be open-minded about the old-religion she wanted to introduce to the girl. Adhara knew she had to be careful, as Lily was muggleborn and maybe didn't understand their ways. Maybe she wouldn't accept them. Maybe she would. She could always erase the girls memory if she wouldn't.

A smile flitted over the younger Black twins face as she caught sight of her brother and Severus further back in the crowd. Their heads were stuck together in heated discussion, probably still arguing about sports. 

“Adhara?” Lily asked from besides her and she turned towards her friend. “What happens if we aren't sorted into the same house?” the girl asked and Adhara frowned slightly. She didn't have the heart to tell Lily that they would definitely end up in different houses until now. 

“It will be difficult. There are a lot of rivalries between the houses, but that shouldn't stop us from being friends, right?” she asked and Lily smiled at her. Adhara took her hand and squeezed it gently. She watched as her own magic swirled with Lilys, for a moment distracted be the sight that only very few could see.

If Lilys magic is like fire, Adharas looks like the sun was trapped right beneath her skin, like a star trying to shine through. She was not the only Black with that kind of magical aura and it always made her think of the penchant her family had with naming their children after stars and constellations. 

Lily squeezed back and pulled her out of her musings. They smiled brightly at each other. 

The door opened and the stern Professor that had told them to wait here while the last preparations were made came out to bid them in. Lily and Adhara lingered slightly until Sirius and Severus had caught up to them and they entered the Great Hall together. A thrill of want ran through Adhara as she saw the enchanted ceiling of the Hall. One day she wanted to be able to do such things. She wanted to be the best Enchantress in all of Britain. Her fascination only grew as they were introduced to the Sorting Hat. 

She didn't have to wait long as her name was the first to be called and she stepped forward to put on the Hat. She felt a cool presence sink into her mind and a quiet voice began to speak.

“Ahhh, I was worried there wasn't going to be another one of you.” it said sounding relieved. Adhara frowned. 

“What do you mean?” she thought at the presence. There was a chuckle.

“It has been many years since I sat on the head of an intended High Priestess.” it answered and Adhara understood. Her grandfather had begun teaching her the old traditions since she's turned five. She had belonged to the old religion ever since, despite the Ministry laws against it.

“You have a very bright head and a way of thinking around the bend. So where do I put you?” the voice continued, coming back towards its intended purpose. The young Black girl grinned, this was brilliant, the amount of magic that had to have been put into this hat, the intricate charms and enchantments were astonishing. She could barely stop herself from taking it off to study it from the outside. 

She decided to enjoy the experience instead. 

“You don't really care where I put you, do you? Despite that you have great expectations of yourself, great ambitions for your future and that of your family. You will be a good Head of House. You'll better be SLYTHERIN!” the last was shouted out loud and Professor McGonagall removed the hat from her head. 

She smiled as she walked over towards the cheering table of Slytherins, sitting down besides her cousin Narcissa, who smiled at her in pride. A few students across from them, something caught Adharas gaze. A red-headed third year. It was not like Lilys hair, not a light red like the sparks of a flame, she thought looking at it. This was a deep red like rubies, like blood. She couldn't help but think he looked familiar.

“Sirius Black.” her brother was called and she looked up towards the front of the Hall. She wasn't worried, as she was certain what the hat would say. She was proven right a few minutes later as another SLYTHERIN! was shouted across the room. She stood and cheered for him, ignoring how the other houses, especially the Gryffindors, threw their table suspicious looks. Sirius ran over towards her and sat at her side. They shared a look and knew what the other was thinking. _This was so amazing!_

They continued to watch the sorting and cheered when Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, even though the rest of the table only half-heartedly joined in. Sirius smile almost split his face as Severus joined them in Slytherin and they dragged him down between them, shielding him from the more suspicious gazes of the pure-bloods around them. They all knew that Snape was not the name of an old wizarding family. And while the twins didn't care, a lot of people did care about that.

With him sitting between them they had signalled to everyone who understood the old customs, that the boy was under their protection. Nothing would happen to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Black Manor_

Regulus was preparing for bed when he heard his grandfathers talking outside of his room as they walked towards their chambers. Their voices were calm, but quieter than usual, so Regulus couldn't resist but to put his ear against his door. 

“I don't think I will sleep well tonight.” Arcturus murmured and Pollux hummed, Regulus could practically see him nodding along. 

“The man approaching us after the Wizengamot session, his underlying implications.” there was a pregnant pause and Regulus grew frustrated as he missed the significant look his grandfathers exchanged. 

“Yes, we will keep an eye out, he has been trying to get an in with the darker leaning families for years, didn't he approach Cygnus just after Regulus' birth?” The two men had passed his door and the ten year old boy quietly opened it to look after them. The seventy and fifty-nine year old men stood tall and regal, the dark hair lightly peppered with white. Arcturus, slightly smaller than his cousin, looked up at him with hazel eyes. 

It had been a vulnerable time, Cygnus had just lost his sister, was still recovering from the murder of his mother and aunt, as they all had been. They all had been emotionally unstable, the Black madness near to the surface. It had been all the more reason to call them all home. Arcturus didn't dare to think what manipulations could have happened, hadn't he closed the walls of Black Manor around his family for protection.

“Another reason to be weary. There was something deeply unsettling about him, something missing, as if just half a person was standing before us.” the Head of House Black answered and hooked arms with Pollux, leaning slightly against the younger man. Pollux looked thoughtful as he wondered about his cousins words. Even though he could never be a High Priest, as only women inheritably could, Arcturus was a Priest of their gods. He was gifted with insights that would astonish most wizards and witches.

“Most of the other Houses with our leaning are taking their cue from us, he will not gain much support from them. The smaller Houses are a guess, some are easily tempted by the promise of power.” and the man had been powerful, Pollux had sensed that himself. The words spoken by the man had been silk and honey, he could see the potential for seduction towards the mans cause. Both of the Black men had been around when an astonishingly charming blond man had tried to take over Europe, though and with the speeches of Grindelwald in mind, it had been easy to see through the hidden meanings of this stranger.

Both of them would sleep little tonight.

Pollux lent his head against Arcturus' and could see a warm smile spread from the corner of his eye. His Head of House hummed happily at the gesture and in an unspoken decision, they both turned towards Arcturus' bedchambers for the night. 

Regulus missed his siblings terribly on his way back to his room. Even though it had only been hours since they left, he missed his sisters hugs and his brothers dragging him along towards mischief. He wanted to talk about the things he had heard, wanted to get his sisters insight and his brothers reassurance. The youngest of the Black children grinned sadly as he thought about the exercise their owls are going to get in the near future.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adhara looked at her room-mates for the next seven years. Margarete Flint was a slight girl, her eyes a dark brown, with long, straight, blond hair. She was a forceful girl, despite her delicate stature. Adhara suspected it was because of the three elder and three younger brothers she kept hearing about from the girl. 

Regina Nott had short brown hair and had been rather silent since they entered their dorm. Her sky blue eyes were studying their room intently and kept throwing glances towards her room-mates. Adhara could guess at the wariness in her and suspected she would find out soon enough. 

The last member of the Slytherin girls was Jaleesa Shafiq. Her skin was a dark honey colour, her eyes a hazel-green and her hair almost blacker than Adharas long curls. She was throwing banter back and forth with Margarete, making the rest of them and each other smile. 

Trying to ignore her nervousness, Adhara turned towards her trunk to unpack. She knew that the Slytherin dormitories were enchanted to keep their secrets, it had been placed after the Ministry had outlawed the old religion in favour to the muggle government. Legend was Morganas spirit had been involved in casting the enchantment.

After all of her clothes had been transferred to the dresser all of them had been provided, she took a silent deep breath, took the silk bag from her trunk and turned towards the small alcove everyone had besides their bed. The gaze of the other girls shifted towards her and they fell silent as Adhara reached into the bag and took out a little statuette of the moon-goddess, followed by the goddess of rain and the god of earth. Thin black, green and dark-blue candles were arranged around her chosen trinity and a twig of aconite, lavender and forget-me-not was laid at their feet. A small prayer ignited the candles and encouraged Adhara before she turned back towards her room-mates.

Jaleesa was at her own alcove, arranging rose petals around a statuette of an entwined pair of gods, with a multitude of thin silver candles spiralling outwards. She was humming a prayer under her breath, the language foreign but beautiful.

Margarete was silent and turned back towards her own trunk to put her clothes away. Her alcove remained empty. 

Regina looked relieved and finally smiled. She nodded at Adhara and pulled her own silken bag from her trunk. The god of storms soon inhabited her alcove, thick grey and gold candles at his feet as a small bowl of water and a braid of copper were set to honour him. Her prayer was silent but her shoulders relaxed as her worries were lifted from her.

It wasn't long and Adhara was involved in a heated discussion about runes with Regina, who couldn't wait for third year to choose her electives. Jaleesa soon chimed in with her perspective of correlations between rune-magic and the positions of constellations. And finally Margarete seemed to get over the illegal display of their religion and joined in on their speculation. They threw around wild, impossible theories and laughed at each others silliness. It was a good start, Adhara thought.

She hoped it would stay that way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius woke with a pounding heart and a strangled gasp. It was dark and the surroundings were unfamiliar. His still fuzzy mind panicked for a minute, before he remembered that he was in Hogwarts. He turned onto his back and stared up into the darkness, trying to get his breath back under control.

It had been a strange dream. A horrible dream. Adhara hadn't been there. His mother had been alive still, but bitter and angry all the time. His father distant and sad, his grandfathers almost non-existent in his life. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa nothing more than acquaintances, distant cousins. Bellatrix so frustrated with herself not being able to grasp the right mindset to become the next Head of House that the burden is driving her to madness. 

It was a horrible dream. He himself had felt so angry and scared. Sirius shivers and pulls the feather bed up to his chin. He had felt so alone. So unwanted. 

There was a rustle of fabric by his curtains and then his bed dipped slightly, before a familiar figure slipped under his covers and settled at his side. He turned towards his sister and instantly the dread from the dream vanished, as he felt their bond intensify with proximity. Her fingers brushed the locks from his face and they smiled at each other. 

He would never be alone, not really. And he was most definitely loved.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to the Maurauders era, yay! Hope you liked it so far.  
> Up next will be settling in in Hogwarts, making friends, making enemies. The Black elders in the Wizengamot and the Black sisters negotiating their romances.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter, yay I made it! Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_Hogwarts_

The first days are difficult for Lily. Don't get her wrong, she loves the castle and the lessons, especially when they have classes with the Slytherins. She always sits together with Adhara, with Sev and Sirius in the row behind them. 

“Because he protects me.” Adhara says to her, when Lily notices that. 

“From what?” she asks and Adhara shakes her head. 

“I'll tell you later.” And she does. Adhara will be the next Head of House of the Black family, she is their hope. It also means she is their biggest weakness, while she is still young and vulnerable. Lily is horrified at this and promises herself to keep her eyes open, to learn more about the world she has entered. 

But that is in class. 

It is her House she has difficulties with. Most of them sneer at her, or shake their heads, whispering to each other that she will learn in time and that the snakes aren't to be trusted. Nara Travers and Cordelia Burke, two of her dorm-mates and who she had talked to quite animatedly on her first night, were now ignoring her. 

Wanda Roberts, the other muggleborn witch in their dorm seemed unsure which side to take, having heard the stories from the other Gryffindors. And then there was Bonnie Crow, a petite black girl with shockingly mint-green eyes, who had a far away look and hadn't spoken a word the last three days.

So while during the day it was great, even fantastic at times, in the evenings, when she was in her dorm and surrounded by her house-mates, she felt utterly alone. Having met Adharas dorm-mates and seeing how they seemed to get along so well, Lily felt confused and discouraged by the House that had been chosen for her.

All that changed on the fourth day however, as Bonnie Crow seamed to blink and look around herself. All the words that she hadn't spoken, seemed to break out of her like a dam broken. Lily learned that the girl had been struck by a curse when she had been four years old and ever since then she sometimes was removed from reality. She still saw what was going on, was still going through the motions, but it was like she stood one step to the side, instead of her body. Normally this sensation lasted a few hours, but she had been so nervous arriving at Hogwarts, the stress had pushed her into her longest “episode” yet. 

Lily was tentative at first, but Bonnie still talked to her after several days, just shaking her head as she listened to the whispers about Lily. Sometimes she even joined Lily and her Slytherin friends. There were the tentative first minutes, but after the first pleasant exchange Bonnie and Jaleesa got on like a house on fire and were arguing over their charms essay. 

With an ally in her house, it was easier to ignore the comments and looks. Lily would share a look with Bonnie, who would just roll her eyes and keep talking, laughing and in general, keep being her friend. So after the first rough days, it all had settled quite nicely. 

She was sitting on her bed, Bonnie besides her, both of them reading their assigned chapters for Transfiguration, when Bonnie spoke up suddenly. They were alone in the dormitory, as Nara, Cordelia and Wanda were still in the common room writing the essay on preparing potion ingredients. 

“Do you know of the Black family, Lily?” mint-green eyes regard her curiously and Lily looks up at her, unsure about the question. Bonnie seemed to have been okay, with Lily being friends with Adhara and Sirius, so this came by surprise.

“What?” slips out before she can think of a proper reply.

“It just occurred to me that you are muggleborn.” Bonnie says, which irritated Lily as she already felt left behind when Adhara and Regina discussed magical theory, when they grew up with it and she was just learning of it. 

“And you're a half-blood, whatever that means.” she says, but Bonnie laughs good-naturedly and shakes her head.

“No, I mean, I just wanted to know, if you know that you're friends with the scions of the most powerful wizarding family in Great Britain.” Lily lets that sink in for a moment. She knew that Adhara came from an influential family, why else would she need protection, why else was she so regarded by her peers. She had noticed the glances from their peers and elders, the curious looks, the calculating glances. She just hadn't thought that it was this big. 

“What does this mean?” she asks and Bonnie grows serious. 

“The Blacks are the oldest and purest wizarding family in Britain. They took a few hard blows in the last few decades, diminishing their stand slightly, but with your friend they have a chance to get their influence back. It's probably why so many of our house-mates are so surprised at her friendship with you and Severus. The Blacks are a dark leaning family, rumoured to not be favourable of muggles, but those two greatly care for you.” Lily looks at Bonnie and is daunted by this. She is eleven years old, politics and powerplays shouldn't be her concerns. 

Then she thinks of Adharas smile and the way she likes to drag Lily down to the grounds by her hand, asking her questions, telling stories about her brothers and cousins. She thinks about the way the grey eyes sometimes spark with mischief and sometimes go dark with something when she looks off into the distance. 

Lily thinks of Sev, who finally opened up to someone else besides her and who is so clearly adored by Sirius. Sirius who is loud, outspoken and always looking for fun, but is also scarily adept at throwing Sev's arguments back into his face and to read people with only a glance. He knew not to ask her best friend questions about his family, he knew when to sit besides Severus in silent support and when to drag him outside for a little bit of fun. 

“I just wanted you to know that it will never be easy, with them as friends, Lily. But I think it would be worth it.” Bonnie almost whispers and settles back to continue reading.

Lily does the same, but she can't concentrate on the pages. She couldn't grasp what difficulties could arise or if her life would be easier without Adhara and Sirius in her life. She didn't really care though, because in the days she had been here, they both had never turned her away, and had treated her as a valued friend. 

It was worth everything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Black Manor_

Andromeda is taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Behind these doors her father and grandfather Arcturus were waiting for her to come in. A meeting she called, because she had a request of them. Taking another deep breath she steels herself and steps in with her head high. She is a Black woman and she is here to defend her heart. 

The two men immediately turn towards her. Her fathers brown eyes smile at her and she hopes she will not disappoint him with what she wants to say. She is just glad that her mother is currently working for the embassy in Spain.

“I was asked for my hand in marriage.” she begins, wanting to get this behind her, not sure what she wants from them, what she is afraid of. Both of the men blink in surprise, Arcturus getting his bearings first. 

“By who?” he asks and reaches out for her hand, she steps forward and puts her hand in his. 

“Theodore Tonks.” she answers and the hazel eyes grow sharp as they look at her. 

“That is not a name I am familiar with.” her father says quietly and his expression almost breaks her heart. She tries to take from the strength she had gathered outside as she answers.

“He is a muggleborn wizard, also an apprentice with Dellaware.” she says watching their expressions. “I love him.” she adds.

“And yet, this is the first you have mentioned him, the first time we hear his name, it seems not to be a great love.” her grandfather says and though the words are harsh, his tone is gentle. His hand tightens his hold on hers. “Does he know what it means to be married to a Black woman? Does he know of our values, our traditions, our history? Is he prepared for the scrutiny he will be under every day, for the rest of his life?” he adds and he sounds almost angry, though not at her. She feels like a child when he looks at her again. 

She shakes her head and he sighs and nods. 

“I can't give you my approval or my blessing for this, Andromeda.” he says and then he turns and leaves her with her father. 

Cygnus is looking at her as if he's afraid of losing her. “I can't - “ he falters and takes a step away from her, sitting down in one of the chairs by the side of the room. “I wont give my blessing for this, Andy.” 

He scrubs at his face with his hands, pulling the long braid of dark brown hair over his shoulder and twisting the end with his fingers. She would have been angry at him if he didn't look so devastated.

“I don't understand. “ she says and he looks up at her. He beckons her over and she sits down besides him. 

“Maybe you do love him, I can't judge that.” he says after a while of silence. “But if he doesn't know you as part of this family, of this powerful and dangerous world, can you drag him into this without him knowing?” his eyes search hers. “Would you do it, Andy?”

She really wants to put up more of a resistance, wants to shout and scream and get what she wants, but what her father says is true. What her Head of House said is true. There was a sudden uncertainty blooming in her chest. 

“I did not say yes.” she says and her fathers face relaxes in slight relief. “I said I had to think about it and -” she looks at the ground. “it seems I had my own doubts.”

Her fathers hand lifts her face and he smiles at her. “That's okay.”

“I could show him, though. He could learn?” she asks and he studies her and then nods.

“You could, he could.” he stands and pulls her up with him and into a hug. “Before you make your decision of saying yes or no, I want to meet him first.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hogwarts Grounds_

They have a free period after lunch and before Herbology. They decide to absorb the last warm beams of the quickly declining sun. Lily and Bonnie are discussing the Defence class they just finished, while Adhara, Sirius and Severus bemoan the Charms essay they have just been given. While all three of them are frowning at the length, only Adhara wants it to be longer. 

“Sister, if they would let you, you would write a book about the development of levitation charms.” Sirius shakes his head at her. She just glares teasingly. 

They sit down by the lake, away from the other groups of students enjoying the last summer days. They talk about the teachers they share and about the plans for the weekend. 

“We could meet up in the library, that Transfigurations homework gives me headaches.” Lily suggests and the others nod. 

“Sirius and I will be busy in the evening, but after breakfast or lunch we've got time.” Adhara adds with a smile.

“What are you two planning?” Severus asks, frowning slightly. 

“Probably practising dark magic.” a voice interrupts their conversation. They all startle and look up towards the boy that had spoken. He has brown eyes behind expensive glasses and wild brown hair. The sneer on his face is slightly hilarious on such a young face. 

Sirius immediately bristles at the accusation. While technically true, as what they are planning is considered illegal and dark, it really is just a full moon cleansing ritual involving water and light. Nothing much dark about it, except for the Ministry ban on the old religion.

“Great-aunt Dorea must be so disappointed with how her son behaves towards his family.” Sirius accuses in a light tone that doesn't betray the anger he feels. The boy blushes red and straightens in indignation.

“You're no family of mine!” the boy almost shouts and this time Adharas frown turns angry, while she squeezes Sirius' hand to hold him back from cursing the boy, she stands up to walk the few steps towards the boy and almost whispers so only he can hear. 

“James Potter, you should be careful with your words. It is only through great-aunt Dorea that you were accepted as the Potter heir. Not an honour that a lot of bastard sons can claim.” she sees the fear in his eyes at her words, the realisation that she knows something he didn't think anybody outside of his parents knew. 

The others have stood up as well and are stepping over towards them. 

“You filthy liar! Get away from me!” Potter suddenly shouts and storms away. Adhara blinks, shocked at the outburst, hurt and angry at the accusation. Sirius and Lily take her hands and she is great-full for the support. 

“What is up with him?” Bonnie asks shaking her head. “That was just rude.”

“Yes, it was.” Adhara says and turns around, dragging her brother and friend back towards their things and back to sitting on the ground. Severus glares into the direction of the boy for a few more moments, before he turns around and sits with his friends. 

That boy, James Potter, has started to call him names when he was alone in the hallways. Granted with Sirius always stalking him, it was close to impossible to catch Severus alone, but it did happen. And he had gotten to know the prejudice against him. The protection he has with the Black twins. He is not sure what he thinks about that. He doesn't want to be dependent on anyone, he doesn't want to be afraid.

“Severus, are you okay?” grey eyes study him while the others talk about their plans for the weekend. 

But then again, no-one ever does look at him like Sirius Black does. He doesn't want to miss that either.

“Yeah, I'm okay.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ministry of Magic_

The halls of the Ministry were busy as the Wizengamot session ended and the chamber emptied. Arcturus and Pollux stayed behind to chat with Edgar Nott about their granddaughters first weeks of Hogwarts, while Cygnus made his way down towards the floos, wanting to get home to his returning wife. The conversation with his daughter is still on his mind.

He just hopes that it will not end in tragedy. The Blacks never had luck with the muggles, only ever seeming to come across the worst of them. But he is overly harsh, he thinks. The boy, this Ted Tonks, isn't a muggle but a muggleborn, he is blessed with the gift of magic. Though that doesn't make him good enough for his daughter (no man would ever be good enough for any of his daughters, but he would do with seeing them happy), it makes the fear in him more bearable. 

There is a cultural gap between magic and muggles, a divide that is hard to bridge. Cygnus had seen many muggleborn struggle to comprehend, to grasp the inherent vastness of magic and in turn the society build on it. Many were left on the outside, looking in, never able to truly understand the shadow-strings of bloodlines and how magic itself was guiding them behind the scenes.

Cygnus sighed. He hoped the boy would learn, would accept and would enjoy to be part of the Black family. If only for his daughters sake. Now, he just had to gently break it to his wife. She might not be quite so understanding.

“Good evening, Lord Black.” a smooth voice interrupts his whirling thoughts and his eyes focus on a dark-haired man, with sharp cut features and brown eyes that shimmer red.

“Mr. Riddle.” he greets and at the same time dismisses the man. Often he had tried to tie Cygnus up with a conversation, and it had been pretty words of promised power and a return to their former glory. But the day the Blacks weren't able to grasp for power by themselves would be a dark one indeed. It hadn't arrived yet, and with Adhara as the next Head of House, that day would not arrive in his lifetime.

“It was a very enlightened speech you made in the Wizengamot today.” the man continues, despite the clear dismissal and Cygnus is tempted to just continue on walking, but he had been raised better. 

“Indeed?” he asks instead and tilts his head slightly, knowing that it makes himself look condescending. “I should think the concerns about the education of our children would be a common concern and not something astonishing.” Cygnus can see the other man blink at the unexpected answer and at the disrespect.

“Not so much the topic, I suppose, but the change you are proposing.” Riddle continues smoothly. Cygnus cuts him off before the man can continue. 

“Do not take me for a fool, Mr. Riddle, I do remember you from my school days, I know what stance you have. A stance a lack of cultural integration is partly responsible for. My proposal to the Wizengamot for earlier admission of muggleborns, for an early education system for all magical children is nothing new, nothing revolutionary. The problem with most of the ministries politics, though is their lack of a spine. Their fear of the muggles.” he looks into the dark eyes of this fledgling Dark Lord and sees the anger, the barely contained wrath and insanity. 

“You talk of the purity of blood, of magic and our ways as if you understand them, Mr. Riddle.” he says and knows he will have made an enemy with his next words. “But how could you understand? You know nothing about us, you have barely scratched the surface of the gift you have received, but still, compared to even the youngest of my family, you know nothing of magic.”

With this he turns away from the seething man and is surprised to find Arcturus and Pollux waiting for him at the floo. Their eyes sparkle with amusement only he can see as he steps towards them. Arcturus' hazel gaze slides behind him to Riddle and freeze into glaciers with a warning everyone of the surrounding witches and wizards can read. 

There had been very few who had dared to challenge the Head of House Black to a fight after his ascension to that position, but the few that had dared, had learned from their mistakes. Especially the two duels he had been issued, had left a lingering impression on the witnesses. There is a pregnant pause were some of them expect a challenge, for Riddle is visibly seething now, but the man swallows whatever he was about to say or do and leaves.

As soon as they are home, his father playfully pulls at Cygnus' braid and laughs at his sons expression. 

“You, my son, are brilliant.” Pollux continues laughing and pulls Arcturus further into the house towards dinner, the Head of House letting himself be dragged along with an indulgent smile on his lips. Cygnus shakes his head at their antics, but follows them, knowing that his wife was waiting for him at the table. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Diagon Ally_

Rudolphus is a little nervous as he enters the restaurant. His gaze slides over the men and women as he is led towards the alcove he had reserved for them. It is just minutes before he feels her presence enter the room and he looks up to find the most beautiful woman walking towards him. During his time in Hogwarts he would have never dreamed of this chance and now Bellatrix Black is walking towards him. He stands to greet her, his heart skipping as her hand slides into his and he breathes a kiss across her knuckles. 

“Lady Black.” he greets and she smiles at him.

“Lord Lestrange, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long?” she asks, her dark eyes finding his. He shakes his head. 

“No, I only just arrived myself.” they sit across from each other in the slightly isolated alcove. The food had been pre-ordered so the drinks and the first course arrive quickly. There is a moment of silence between them after the service staff leaves. This is an arranged rendezvous and Rudolphus does not want to blow this chance.

“I hear you graduated Auror training last week, have you been assigned to a squad yet?” he asks, noticing the sudden tenseness in her shoulders.

“Yes, Auror Bones has been assigned as my senior partner in the field.” she says and he is impressed. 

“That is fantastic, I have heard she is one of the best, groomed to be Head of Law-Enforcement on day.” he compliments and Bellatrix relaxes. 

“Thank you, not many think it suitable for me to be an Auror.” she admits, a slight tone of defeat in her voice that he abhors instantly. 

“You are one of the strongest witches I have ever seen, I remember our Defence classes in Hogwarts, Lady Black, I definitely feel safer knowing you are one of our defenders.” he says and blushes at his obvious adoration for her. She looks at him with wide eyes before a blinding smile graces her face and his heart almost beats out of his chest.

“Call me Bellatrix, Lord Lestrange.” she says and he almost forgets to breathe.

“Please call me Rudolphus, then, Bellatrix.” he manages to say without his heart falling out of his mouth and the blush that graces her cheeks is more beautiful than magic herself.

They have a wonderful meal and their conversation is filled with smiles and exchanged glances. They are almost disappointed when it comes to an end. They leave the restaurant and the ally together, Rudolphus escorting her back to the gates of Black Manor.

“I had a delightful evening Rudolphus.” Bellatrix says and he smiles at her.

“Me too. I would be even more delighted if we could do this again?” he asks and her suddenly serious expression makes his heart falter in its confidence.

“I... I have tried this several times now, as you might have heard.” she says and he nods, shaking his head on the inside at the fools. “There are things I want from my life and my marriage not all of them were prepared to _grant_ me.” she spits the word as if its poison and Rudolphus boldly takes her hand in his.

“What do you want? Tell me, Bellatrix.” he says, his tone soothing and sure. Her dark eyes find his again and he tries not to be too mesmerized by the power behind that gaze. He has heard of the power inherent in the Black women, he had never dreamed to be in the focus of one. 

“I want to be Head of the Special Forces Unit, I want to have at least three children, I want to protect my future Head of House with everything I have and I want to be loved.” she says and the air is filled with her expectations. He looks at her for a long moment and nods. 

“I see no problem with any of that.” he answers her and a tension he hadn't noticed seems to bleed out of her. “Bellatrix, you are the most fierce and beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon. If you asked me to give you the world, I would do everything in my power to do just that.” 

Another blush spreads across her cheeks and Rudolphus is relieved, because his own are burning as well. 

“I suppose this is a yes to another rendezvous?” he asks and she nods. 

“Yes, it is.” she says and he leans slightly down, planning to kiss her cheek in good-bye when she turns her head and meets his lips with her own. His world stops and his senses are filled with only her. Her scent, her taste, her skin and hair and lips, the sound of her breath and voice. It lasts just a few seconds but it is burned into his mind. 

“Good night, Rudolphus.” she says, slightly out of breath and with a grin that sparkles in her dark eyes, as she turns around and disappears through the gates. 

“Good night.” he manages after a few moments, reluctantly turning around and making his way home. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hogwarts – Astronomy Tower_

Adhara watched as the followers of the old-religion took their position on the roof. Most of the students gathered were Slytherins, but she had spotted a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and even two Gryffindors. This was the first gathering she attended outside of her family, she was almost giddy with excitement. Her brother was at her side and Narcissa was not far away, talking to some of her friends. 

They had invited Severus along and he was currently standing on her other side. The light of the full moon lit up the roof and they formed a circle, then every-one of them turned their heads towards Adhara. They all were raised in the old traditions, they all new or at least suspected her future role. 

Adhara stepped forward and into the centre of the circle. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her, but it didn't bother her, the light of the moon filled her with power as she opened herself to one of her deities. She lifted her hands towards the moon and spoke in ancient Gaelic.

 _“Beloved goddess of the moon, deity of magic and light, grant upon me your gift to purify your worshippers.”_ her voice was neither weak nor loud, but confident and it echoed in the souls of the participants. She heard the gasps as in her hand a bowl of silver formed, filled with a liquid which glowed like the moon herself. Adhara had been prepared for that, as she knew that all of them had been too young to witness a High Priestess of the old-religion invoke their gods.

She lowers her arms and bows her head over the liquid. She softly blows over the surface and tiny sparkling drops rise from it. She breathes them in and feels herself be blessed and purified by the radiant magic. After a moment it settles, mixed in with her own magic and she softly blows over the surface once more, stepping forward as another swarm of tiny glowing drops rises from the bowl. She holds it out towards the first student, a Ravenclaw, and he reverently breathes them in, an expression of bliss spreading across his features. 

One after the other, she makes her round, smiling at the astonished expressions and surprised gasps. When she is finished she lifts the bowl towards the moon again. 

_“Beloved goddess of the moon, we thank you for your blessing. May your light guide us towards your will eternally.”_ the silver bowl shimmers and disappears. She steps back into the circle and all of them join hands. Instantly, they are connected by the magic they have all absorbed and all of them are breathing out a dark vapour. With some it is a single breath before it is gone, with most it takes up to five breaths before the taint is gone from their magic.

After that they bow their heads in prayer to their goddess and one after another leaves the roof, sneaking back towards their dormitories. Not one of them leaves without a final glance towards Adhara. 

“You certainly know how to make an impression, cousin.” Narcissa whispers to her and Adhara looks up. 

“Why?” she asks and Narcissa just shakes her head. 

“Normally, someone brings an actual silver bowl and water to gather the moonlight.” she answers and Adhara smiles.

“It isn't nearly so effective, though.” the young Priestess smiles at the blonde Black sister. 

“No, it isn't. I believe with just this, you have changed the opinion of a lot of people.” Narcissa admits and Adhara nods. She takes her cousins hand and they leave the roof together, Sirius and a dazed Severus close behind them. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hoped you still liked it :) I loved writing adorably crushing Rudolphus, he'll probably return someday in the future. 
> 
> Next up will be: a look into Sev and Sirius, Riddle making plans, Yule Holidays with the Blacks, Introducing Ted Tonks and dark tides arising... 
> 
> TBC


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's celebrate the end of the year with another loooong chapter :) here you go! :D

_Hogwarts Oct. 26th 1971_

Sirius wakes to his sister climbing into his bed, her grey eyes sparkling and a blinding smile splitting her face. One look at her and he remembers what day it is, bringing a similar grin to his face. Without any prompt he gets out from under his covers and sits down on his bed, folding his legs beneath himself. His sister soon mirrors him and they both reach out and lean their foreheads together, closing their eyes. 

Their hands thread through each others hair, holding each other steady. The connection between them thrums to live deep in his bones, something primal and instinctive.

_Happy Birthday, brother._

_Happy Birthday, sister._

They stay like that for several minutes, until both of them sigh and turn their hold into a hug.

“I've got a present for you.” Sirius says and reaches under his bed to pull out a small box.

“I've got one for you too.” his sister answers and pulls a horribly packed present from behind her back. Sirius snickers as they exchange their presents.

“You wrapped it yourself, huh?” he asks and Adhara pouts at him.

“The tape tried to strangle me.” she says petulantly.

“I can see that.” he laughs and she shoves him, causing him to laugh harder.

“Don't be mean, I tried really hard.” his sister complains, though a smile is creeping along the corners of her mouth.

“No no, it's fine. Just promise me to not make a profession out of it.” he replies, still smiling and they open their presents.

Adhara gasps as she opens the small box to find a necklace inside. The amulet is a dark sphere with an even darker outline of a scorpion and tiny dots of light inside of it. 

“It's beautiful.” she wonders at it and promptly takes it out and puts it around her neck. Sirius frees his present from certain death by wrapping paper and tape and his heart jumps. 

“Where ever did you get this?” he asks and reverently caresses the cover of the book. His fingertips glide over the golden lettering “ _The collected works of Niccolo Machiavelli_ ”. He looks up at his sister. “His books are banned.” he breathes.

“I know, but apparently not in the muggle world. Lily helped.” his sister grins at him. “I felt like a smuggler.” she laughs.

“Well, you are now an accomplice in me taking over the wizarding world.” he says and bumps her shoulder with his. “Definite criminal tendencies there.”

“Oh, shut up.” she grins.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hogwarts – Slytherin Common Room_

“Where are my favourite Black twins?” is heard from behind them before they are dragged into their cousins arms. “Happy Birthday!” Narcissa happily sing-songs and then releases them to gasp for air. 

“Do your sisters know that we're your favourites?” Sirius asks as Adhara grins and thanks her cousin for the good wishes. 

“You're welcome Adhara. Here is your present, as you clearly deserve it more than your rude, uncivilized brother.” the six-teen-year old witch demonstratively pushes herself between the two, making Sirius stumble backwards. 

“Hey!” Sirius complains and straightens. With a sigh he recites as if from a stuffy book: “Dear cousin Narcissa, how thoughtful and truly wonderful of you to remember this insignificant day, which only gets the importance it has, through your acknowledgement and for that I thank thee.” he adds a little bow and then gestures for his present. 

They both thank her for the presents, books on Transfiguration and Enchantments respectively, topped with some sweets. The blonde Black girl laughs and hugs them a last time before vanishing down the corridors to get her things for her first class. 

“I didn't know your birthday is today.” comes an unusually timid voice from their side and they turn to find Severus looking at them with a very neutral expression. Adhara subtly bumps her shoulder against Sirius's and smiles at their friend. 

“Did we forget? Guess it never came up.” she comments airily and puts Narcissas present into her bag. “I'll go get Lily and Bonnie, they still get lost on their way to potions.” Both boys look after her, Sirius slightly mad at her for leaving him alone, but also thankful to her for giving him the opportunity to spend some time with just Severus. 

“So, when is your birthday?” Sirius asks and Severus shrugs. 

“January ninth.” the other boy replies and Sirius grimaces, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Ugh, and here I thought Adhara and me had it bad, with having to celebrate in stormy, rainy October. January is probably worse.” that actually did bring a little smile to Severus' lips. 

“It's not so bad. Last year Lilly and I had a snowball fight for celebration.” the dark eyed boy smirks at his friend and Sirius laughs in delight, turning the smirk into a smile. 

“True, I hadn't thought of that.” They grab their bags and turn to make their way to potions. “Speaking of which, what do you plan to do during the Christmas holidays?” Severus turns towards Sirius with his usual frown. 

“I'm staying at the castle, what about you?” Severus replies and Sirius starts biting at his bottom-lip. 

“Well, I thought that maybe you would want to join me and my family for Christmas?” he asks, adding more silently so none of the other students could hear. “Though not Christmas obviously, but our winter solstice celebration? It would really mean a lot to me?” the words are a little too fast and Severus seems a little stunned, but as they reach the potions classroom black eyes find silver.

“Let me think about it?”

“Yes, of course.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_17th November 1971 – Black Manor_

“I can't believe you agreed to this!” Cygnus tries to ignore the hissed commentary from his wife as he stands to greet the man that had proposed to his daughter, without even introducing himself to her family. Or asking her father for her hand. But he is muggleborn, he doesn't know their traditions and Cygnus chants that inside his head to give the young man a chance, even if it is mostly for his daughters sake. His gaze slides over the young man who introduces himself as Theodore Tonks and has to say, he is not very impressed. At least he tried to dress up, even if the shades of brown are awful with the colour of his hair. Besides his daughter though, Tonks looks like a pauper. 

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Lords Black.” Tonks continues and greets Arcturus and Pollux. Wrong order, Cygnus thinks and can see his daughter exchange a glance with Bellatrix that tells him she did notice as well. If she wants to keep Theodore Tonks, she should start teaching him some things. Basic formalities, for instance. 

“It is my pleasure, after all, my daughter speaks highly of you.” the young man smiles at that and Cygnus has to admit, that maybe he has at least one attractive feature that would explain his daughters infatuation. 

“Then I hope I don't disappoint.” Tonks replies and turns towards Cygnus' wife.

“Thank you for having me, Madame Rosier.” he greets her and Cygnus has to suppress a smile. For the one thing he had to get right, it had to be the one thing that would infuriate his wife even more. Druella and he were married, but she had kept her name and thus never acquired the right to his title. It had been an arrangement between the families. Had they had a son, he would have been a Rosier. Druellas smile freezes even more, but she is never one to forget her manners and politely returns the greeting. 

“Now that we have covered that.” Andromeda comes to all of their rescue. “Let's go to the dining hall. I can already smell dinner is ready.” She takes Tonks hand and they share a smile, while preceding the others towards dinner. Cygnus can feel the fire of his wife's glare on his skin and is glad that she will leave in the morning for the South African Embassy. For being a diplomat, she had quite a temper. 

“Are you really letting this happen?” she hisses at him and Cygnus now turns his own glare at her. 

“We will get through this dinner, Druella. This is the first step.” he says calmly. “We will see if there will be more.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“I see you have been banned from your bedroom.” Cygnus looks up to find Orion at the entrance to the balcony. It is way past midnight and the dinner had concluded a few hours ago. It had gone well, in his opinion. Theodore Tonks was a good young man at this first glance of him. The Black Lords would have to see how it develops. 

The father of the three Black sisters laughs at his cousin and gestures for him to join him. “You know Druella, she's not very forgiving.” 

Orion steps up besides him and they both turn to lean against the balustrade and look over the gardens. “No, you got yourself a stubborn one.” Orion turns and grins at his cousin. “At this rate, you'll never have sex again.”

They both burst out laughing and Cygnus shakes off the stress that the evening had brought and leans against Orion who still shakes with mirth. 

“You're one to talk. You have never even looked at a woman again after my sister passed away.” Cygnus smiles at his cousin to reduce the blow of his words. “Are you sure you don't want to at least dabble?” Silver eyes meet his and a sharp dark brow is raised at him. Cygnus grins as he recognizes one of Arcturus' chiding expressions on Orions face. 

“Is that what they call it now?” Orion asks dubiously and Cygnus just smirks. 

“According to the friends of my daughters, it is.” The other man just shakes his head. 

“Have you heard anything from your brother?” Orion speaks up again after a moment of them watching the stars above the manor grounds. 

“You know Alphard, he's probably somewhere in Asia trying to find a true mystical artefact between all the fake ones.” Cygnus answers, knowing that his brother will only reach out for his family when he needs something. “And don't think I haven't noticed you changing the subject, my dear gemini-cousin.” Orion just groans and hangs his head while Cygnus laughs at him. 

“You're worse than the twins.” he accuses and Cygnus can not help himself. 

“My twins or your twins?” Now Orion grins at him.

“I was actually talking about our fathers.” he admits and Cygnus chuckles, because their fathers are like twins most of the time, even though they have eleven years between them. Not like Orion and himself, who had been born on the same day. “Pollux accused me of being a dry old maiden just the other day.” 

“Really? They don't have a leg to stand on, either. Neither of them have even expressed any interest after our mothers were killed.” their mood turns sombre as they think about how their fathers had changed after the loss of their wives. It had changed them all. Sometimes Cygnus caught himself with a sudden burst of sorrow in his chest, when thinking about all the people they had lost, especially his mother, sister and aunt. 

“At least my father is more subtle.” Orion continues. “He made me represent the family at the last Ministry Ball.” 

“Yes, I had wondered about that, normally I'm shoved out into the night in my best robes, while our fathers are snickering in the background with all the other Heads of Houses.” Cygnus admits. Now he at least knows why he got spared all the wizards and witches trying to pull him into a conversation to gain his support in one of their political agendas. But then again, he doesn't have to deal with witches trying to get a piece of his arse. “I see you're still in one piece and I haven't heard any rumours in the last sessions of the Wizengamot, so Arcturus was not successful.” 

Orion chuckles. “No, he wasn't.” 

“No-one caught your interest?” Cygnus asks, because he is concerned. In less than a year, Regulus will go to Hogwarts and Orion will be more alone than he is used to. His cousin just smiles sadly and shakes his head.

“Maybe someday, someone comes along, but for now I'm not really interested.” Cygnus nods and looks back out into the gardens. A thought sparks in his mind and he doesn't stop his smirk from reappearing. 

“Well, you always were the better of us at Transfiguration.” he waits the moments it takes for Orion to get the innuendo and laughs when his cousin blushes and shoves him away from their comfortable position of leaning against each other. 

“You're horrible!” Orion accuses him, but Cygnus can see that he is suppressing a smile. “You're a horrible person!”

Cygnus just laughs. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_20th December 1971_

Leaving Hogwarts spreads a strange emotion through Adharas chest. On the one hand Adhara is sad to leave Lily and her house-mates for their own families, but on the other hand, there is a strong pull on her soul and she is looking forward to be with her family again. Because besides all her educational aspirations, all her schoolings in the old religion, the most important thing in her life, is her family. It was a role that had been presented to her and she had decided long ago that it would be a role that she would fulfil with all the strength of her magic and heart. 

There were things coming in her future that scared her, responsibilities that make her pulse flutter with dread, but there were also things she was looking forward to experiencing. As she looks at Severus, Sirius and Narcissa besides her on the way to the train, she can't help but smile as her thoughts drift to all of her family. She can face everything that scares her. 

She's not alone. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Being invited by Sirius to celebrate Christmas had been strange and Severus still was not sure why he had agreed to it. But Lily is going home and most of the other students were leaving as well, Severus would have been left almost alone in a giant castle with people he barely knew. It would have been better than going home, but he has another option now. He had gotten written permission from his mother and Sirius had also gotten a written agreement from his grandfather that Severus could stay the holidays at Black Manor. He had tried to mentally prepare himself, but he hadn't expected... well, _this_.

They had been greeted by Adharas, Sirius's and Narcissas fathers at the train station and Severus tried to swallow his beating heart as the two obviously wealthy men regarded him with piercing eyes. He sometimes forgets that his friends belong to the upper class of wizarding society. He had promptly been introduced to Orion and Cygnus Black and then they had apparated back to their home. A manor that does not look like one of those fancy houses he had seen in movies, there are towers and high walls, smooth stone and rough rock that looked as if it could withstand a small army and Severus has no problem imagining armed men stepping up onto those fortifications and defending everyone inside. 

Sirius grabs his hand and Severus looks towards him. 

“Everything alright?” his friend asks him and Severus pulls himself together and tries a small smile. It seems to have worked, because Sirius is grinning at him like a loon. 

“You didn't tell me you lived in a fortress.” he accuses his friend and Sirius winces slightly. 

“We don't call it that. It's too... offensive towards the other Houses and families. So we just say Black Manor.” Severus doesn't understand the point when everyone just has to look at the Blacks home and see it for what it really is, but he has never said that he understands high society or politics. Adhara is up front, talking with her father, uncle and cousin. All of them nod a greeting now and then to the witches and wizards in the street leading up to the gate. He feels a little out of place and the curious gazes from the people walking down the streets are not helping. Sirius squeezes his hand slightly.

“Hey.” the other boy says softly and Severus tries not to get lost in silver eyes that look at him with an almost unfamiliar emotion. “Ignore them, they're just a little gossipy.” 

“I'm not very fond of gossipers.” the black-eyed boy replies and Sirius frowns slightly. “Why do they care?” Now the elder Black twin blushes.

“Yes, well... they belong to us.” Sirius admits quietly. 

“What?” Severus asks, confused. 

“This village? A few hundred years ago one of my ancestors was made Lord over the surrounding lands and since then we have been responsible for all the people who live here.” Sirius gaze turns grave. “That's my fathers role at the moment. He makes sure everyone of them is well and protected.”

Severus throws a glance over at Orion Black. He is a tall man, taller than his cousin. His hair is black and short, his stature slight but toned and his grey eyes shine with the kind of determined care Severus sometimes wishes he would see in his parents eyes. Cygnus Black on the other hand is half a head smaller, though slightly broader in the shoulders. His long nut-brown hair is captured in a single braid that is draped over his shoulder and ends just over his hips. His dark-brown eyes are warm and full of humour as he converses with his daughter. 

After they entered through the gate, walked through the outer ring of walls and defences, through a garden and a second gate, they finally reach the entrance of the central building. Adhara squeels slightly and Severus is surprised when Orion smiles and leans down for a kiss on the cheek. After kissing her father Adhara runs off inside the house and Sirius shakes his head besides him. 

“You would think she didn't know he lived here.” he murmurs to Severus, amusement clear in his voice. Severus finds Adhara in the embrace of an older man, both of them smiling brightly and leaning their heads against each other. Severus immediately turns his gaze away, his chest constricting with a strange pain. Why was this family so full of love and his own...

“Adhara, stop making it seem as if you two haven't seen each other in years” Sirius drawls at his sister, while stepping forward to receive a hug of his own. Then he takes the older man by his hand and leads him over towards Severus. 

“Grandfather, this is Severus Snape, my friend. Severus, my grandfather and Head of House, Arcturus Black.” Sirius introduces them and Severus is confronted with hazel eyes that seem to look through him and straight into his soul. There is a moment where everyone except Adhara seems to hold their breath until a slight smile appears on the older mans face.

“Welcome Severus Snape to Black Manor. I hope you will enjoy your stay with us.” In the background Severus can see Adhara hugging another older man, taller than the Head of House and wider in the shoulders, more muscular. The man smiles at Adhara, while throwing a piercing glance of blue ice over her shoulder at him. 

“Thank you.” Severus replies to Arcturus Black. “I'm honoured to be included in your solstice celebrations.” that brings a sudden sparkle to those hazel eyes and Severus is thrown by the sudden warmth he finds on everyone’s faces. A younger boy has joined them in the hall and Adhara is currently hugging the stuffing out of him. 

“I see your mother has raised you with manners, Severus. Maybe you will be able to teach them to my unruly grandson.” 

“Hey!” Sirius exclaims while the others laugh. Severus looks at the gathered Blacks and takes a steadying breath. His heart lightens at the suddenly so friendly faces around him. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Night, somewhere north of London._

The house at the end of the street was not looking like much. More a cottage than a house, really, and it had been abandoned for a few years now. At least that was what the other residents of the village thought as they had not noticed anything amiss with it. Not the slight changes in the windows or the people that seem to arrive and leave from it. Tonight it was quite busy, as several people had arrived and had yet to leave. A gathering of sorts the people would have concluded, if they had noticed anything. But they didn't and thus no-one wondered about all the strangely dressed people arriving at that little house at the end of the street. 

Tom Riddle turns away from the window and lets his gaze wander over his followers, his inner circle. Alexis Rosier and Robert Selwyn had arrived first, as they so often did, followed by Myca Carrow, Falco Avery and Lucinda Burke. Edward Rowle hadn't been able to make it and Nydian Parkinson was late, as always. Members of the pure-blood families but not of the high-ranking ones, not of the influential ones. That thought grates on him, has irritated him from the start. He had tried to gather others at his side, sway some of the more influential wizards and witches to his cause, but they kept refusing and he knew why, even though he couldn't understand it. 

What was it about the Black family that held such loyalty, such trust from the Lestranges, the Macmillans, the Notts and Malfoys? Even the lower pure-blood families like the Flints, Bulstrodes and Greengrasses had always refused. Even as the Blacks seem to have suffered loss after loss and had lost influence in the political field of the wizarding world, there was a power they held over the populace that he could not see. A power he could not claim, not yet. 

It was time to try again. He had spent years trying to sway the Blacks to his side of things, maybe it was time he got rid of them entirely and see if he could not fill the vacuum of power left by their fall. He flicks his wand and raises the wards of the house. If Parkinson couldn't learn to be on time, he would have to suffer the consequences. 

“I know we have been discussing this for a while, my friends and our wait was long. Our time, though, has finally arrived.” It was time to take down the Blacks, one by one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_21st December 1971, Black Manor_

The night is cold, but fires spread all around the grounds provide enough warmth that the gathered people are not freezing and the rest is handled by warm clothing and the occasional spell. Orion has one of his hands on his youngest shoulder and his gaze follows his other son, dragging his friend along, introducing the slightly overwhelmed boy to the people from the village. The time nears midnight and he leans down towards Regulus, smiling as tired hazel eyes meet his.

“It's almost time, why don't you run and get your brother?” he asks and the young boy nods and smiles. 

“Alright, father. Meet you there?” Orion places a small kiss on Regulus' head. 

“Yes, meet you there.” He knows he needn't have bothered, but he also knows that his youngest feels slightly left out as Sirius had brought a friend with him and Adhara had been busy with preparing for tonight. The crowd slowly makes their way across the grounds until approximately 150 witches and wizards have gathered, forming three circles around a solid, perfect circle of silver inlaid into the ground. Inside that circle stand his father with his daughter and Cygnus' daughters at their side. He has found his sons and settles in besides them, Cygnus at his side. He throws a quick smile at his gemini-cousin and tries not to miss his wife, who should be at his side. It were instances like this, that he misses her most. The stepping stones their children take should be witnessed by both parents. 

The clock strikes midnight and everyone gathered reaches out to take the hands of their neighbours. Instantly silence reigns and every gaze is locked onto the five people in the inner circle. They too, have grasped each others hands and form a five pointed star as Adharas voice breaks the silence and her voice begins the traditional chant to bring back the light in this darkest and longest of nights. Her voice is still that of a child, but it carries to every witch and wizard of the circles and when she ends they answer with their part of the incantation. Arcturus continues and the crowd replies. Adhara picks up again and in that manner the ritual continues. There is no-one speaking when it isn't their turn and every time Adhara or Arctuturs speak, a warm light surrounds them, growing brighter with every chant, while every time the crowd answers the light spreads out towards them.

By the ninth repetition they gleam like the sun and Orion relishes at the connection that forms between all of them, the fine thread of protection that settles across their hands and binds them to each other. Peace settles over him as Cygnus' heart settles closer to his and he feels his own love spread towards his sons as well as his cousin. His sons fluttering emotions make him smile and his silver eyes look up to find Adharas own silver gaze locked on him. _I love you, daddy_ her thought drifts into his mind and he marvels at her strength. The light is almost blinding as they all finish the chant together and it feels like they have all become blind, when it blinks out, vanishes into all of them and leaves them in the darkness of the night. 

The connection though, is still there. Adhara leans against his father looking exhausted and Orion couldn't be prouder of his daughter. Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix bow towards the two and soon all the witches and wizards follow. Arcturus and Adhara return their respect with a smile and a nod. 

There is a little mingling after the ceremony and Orion makes sure to speak with the family-heads he hadn't had the time this week to speak to. He had settled a dispute last month between two of their protected families and he had made a few inquiries if the settlement had held or had been ignored. For now, it was looking good. 

“Father.” he turns and gathers his girl into his arms. She is almost too tall to carry her anymore and he dreads the day she grows the missing centimetres.

“Adhara, you were fantastic.” he praises her and kisses her hair. “I'm very proud and I know your mother would also be proud of you.” 

“You think?” she whispers against his chest and he tightens his arms around her. 

“I know it.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_2nd January 1972 – Black Manor_

Arcturus sighs as he stares into the darkness of his ceiling. The children had left today for Hogwarts and he couldn't help but have a bad feeling about it. The last time this kind of feeling had spread through his bones was the day his wife had been killed. He turns to his side and meets Pollux' gaze. The blue eyes look at him, the light of the moon falling through the windows, making them appear like twin stars. 

“Something bad is coming.” he whispers. Pollux grabs his hand and pulls him closer into his embrace. 

“We will stand strong against whatever is coming.” Pollux whispers back. “Together.”

Arcturus heart keeps beating with dread but his breathing gets easier. He leans his head against his cousins chest, feeling a strong arm settle around his back. As he drifts into sleep, his thoughts slip back to another day. A day of loss.

-.-.-.-

_12th May 1961_

Arcturus is sitting at his desk, only one candle lighting up the room. The manor is silent. It is not a content silence, but a desolate one. The Head of House Black probably shouldn't have locked himself away, but Arcturus was also just a man and sometimes... today....

His gaze was locked onto the flame at the edge of his desk. He had been staring through it for almost an hour, his mind drifting. A slender vial was twirling between his fingers, a delicate crystal tube containing a silver liquid. A memory he was not sure he should watch. He sighs and rubs moisture from his eyes, trying to breathe through the constant ache in his chest. 

He had pulled a few strings, called in a favour or two and even bribed a few people to acquire this vial, but now...

He takes a shuddering breath, opens the flask and pours the thready liquid into the silver bowl of his pensieve. Before he can think any further, before he can start to doubt again, he dives into it. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_9th May 1961_

_The memory is pale, the colour almost drained from the scene. Arcturus finds himself besides the wizard who has given the memory, but he doesn't pay any attention towards him. His hazel eyes wander over the crowd, his gaze searching and finding what he was looking for. His heart beats with agony as he sees his wife walking down the stairs of Gringotts, Irma at her side, both women discussing something seemingly serious with each other. Arcturus knows them well enough to see the affection between them and sees the humour in both their eyes. He is too far away to hear what they are saying, but it is almost to much just to see them. To see her._

_Melanias auburn hair is put up into an exquisite style, with a few locks escaping the sapphire clasps to fall to her shoulders and caress her neck. Arcturus remembers the kiss he had pressed against the side of that neck at that morning, the smile he had received just before Melania had left to meet up with Irma. The ache in his chest stabs at him with a sudden agony and he forces himself to keep looking. If he is honest with himself, he can't bring himself to look away. He knew what was coming. He knew he could not stop it. But to see her..._

_There was no bang, no flash of light, no sign of warning. One moment his wife and Irma were walking down the alley and then Irma stopped, a look of confusion on her face. Confusion soon turned to fear and pain as her hand hesitated over the side of her chest and came away red. A scream from a nearby witch turned the attention of the crowd and Arcturus watched as Melania caught her best friend, gently helping her to lay down on the ground._

_“Irma?” he hears his wives worried voice over the silence of the people around him. “Irma!”_

_Suddenly the image of the two witches becomes clearer, colour returning as the focus of the man besides him shifts towards the two Ladies of House Black. Melania is kneeling besides Irma, her hands pressing against Irmas chest as blood pours out between her fingers. The wizard, a healer from St. Mungos, moves closer, reaching for his wand while Arcturus follows him. As the healer kneels down on Irmas free side, Arcturus kneels besides his wife. The man introduces himself and offers his help. Melania accepts, her voice shaking._

_Irma gasps as she is trying to breathe. Her eyes are closed in pain, her hair a golden halo around her head and her face glistening from cold sweat. Bubbles of blood leak from the corners of her mouth with every breath she tries to take. Melania removes her hands from Irmas chest, so the wizard can assess the wound, and grabs her best friends hand with one of her own, while tenderly caressing the younger womans face with the other, not caring for the blood that stains them._

_“Be strong, Irma.” Melania says softly. Arcturus watches as Irma opens her eyes, the pupils a pinpoint in a sea of glazed blue. He watches as the women connect their gazes, knows that Melania is starting to channel her magic to help Irma. He also knows what will happen any moment now._

_He takes his last chance to look at his wife. Her silver eyes shine with fear, desperation and love. He's never going to see her again, never going to hold or kiss her. His gaze roams her face and he uselessly raises his hand to her temple, knowing that it will ghost through her._

_“You'll be fine.” his wife assures Irma as the healer begins casting spells. “You'll be just fine.”_

_There is a sound like a tightly pulled string and all of them flinch as there is a splatter of blood, followed by a spray of crimson. Arcturus watches, stunned and uncomprehending, as Melania lets go of Irma, as she reaches for her throat and tries to stop the sudden onslaught of blood. Now Irmas hands search Melanias, as her own pain and nearing death is forgotten, when she realizes her closest confidant is trying to close a gaping wound at her neck._

_“Mel!” she forces out between bloody lips. “No!”_

_Arcturus watches, not able to look away, as Irmas words never reach his wife, his companion for the last 38 years. Blood is flowing like rivers, staining everything red, red, red. He watches her fall, the image of her falling through his reaching hands burning itself into his mind. He watches as her silver eyes fade into a dull grey as death grabs her swiftly._

_The healer at their sides comes out of his stupor, moving his wand for a spell, but Arcturus knows he will be too late. He knows it is coming. He knows and he is still shocked by the explosion rocking the street, the sudden pressure throwing him away, the noise drowning out everything, the heat, the debris._

_The memory grows dark as the healer loses consciousness._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arcturus pushes away from his desk, stumbles out of his chair and takes a few steps back trying to _breathe_. But he can't, he _can't_! He leaves his study, one hand grabbing at his chest and throat and the other holding him up against the walls of the corridors. He has to get out. He has to get air. He needs air!

He finds the glass door towards the gardens and stumbles out into darkness and rain. The cold splatter shocks his body into a breath and he takes one step and another, until he is enclosed in the darkness of the night, he is drenched to his skin within seconds as water pours from the heavens. The rain is too cold for May, but he doesn't notice. His hands shake as the chasm in his chest turns volatile. Anger and fury rush through his veins as his wives death flashes in his mind again and again. As he sees Irma gasp and struggle through her own blood. As he sees Melanias eyes losing all her light. Thunder grumbles above him as his breaths get faster with every exhale, as the wrath sings along the rivers of his magic. 

Someone took her from him, someone had taken them both. Someone had dared to kill his wife, his best friend, the woman he had loved and cherished for most of his life. And he had planned to continue to love her until they would draw their last breath together. 

She is gone. She is gone. Not by accident, not because of something no-one could have prevented. Someone has murdered her. The heavy clouds above him light up with hidden lightning and are alive with thunder. 

He hadn't been there. Arcturus hides his face in his hands at the thought. He hadn't been there. He is always too late. His gasping breaths have turned into sobs and hot tears gather against his hands. The rain comes down even harder, some of the drops turning to ice. Lycoris, Regulus and now Irma and Melania. He has failed all of them. He has failed!

A roar of agony, desperation and fury rips from his throat and bolts of lightning impact all around him, charging the air with electricity. Why? Why? Why? Why? _Why_?!

“Arcturus!” a shout interrupts his whirling thoughts and strong arms pull him against a warm, though equally drenched, body. He shakes with tears, as a hand begins to stroke the short hairs at the back of his neck and presses his face against a familiar broad shoulder. Pollux.

His arms reach around his cousin, holding onto him as the storm rages around them. Over all the torrential rain and chaos of thunder and hail he could feel Pollux's own tears falling into his hair and hear his cousin murmur over and over again. 

“Don't leave me too. Stay with me, please. Don't go, don't go.”

Years of instincts kick in and Arcturus lifts his head and tightens his embrace, while leaning their heads together. 

“I'm here, I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.”

There are a few echoes of thunder in the distance, as the rain slows into a drizzle and clouds scatter to reveal the stars above them. 

“I'm right here.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_3rd January 1972 - Black Manor_

Pollux wakes up and the first thing he sees is Arcturus. His cousin is still asleep and he traces his features with his gaze, trying to see the icy man the outside world sees. What he sees is the man that had saved him when he had been thirteen and about to be a father. What he sees is a friend who stood by his side when they had lost Lycoris, when they had lost Regulus and Walburga, when they both had lost their wives, when they suddenly had been so lonely.

There are wrinkles at his eyes from laughing and between his sharp brows from frowning. Leftovers from the years that have past. It were almost thirty years since Arcturus was named Head of House. Twelve years since their heirs were born. Adhara and Sirius would lead the family into a better future. His hopes rested on the two. 

They would make sure young Regulus and their cousins would prosper, would be happy and would be strong the day he and Arcturus were gone. He loves all of them dearly. He couldn't be more proud of all of them. His family. There is nothing he wouldn't do for them. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ministry of Magic_

“Alright, we'll be working together for the next two years and if we want to work together, we should know a little bit about each other.” Auror Bones speaks up after the first few minutes of silence had passed between them. It is the first day of Bellatrix becoming a fully fleshed Auror and they are currently going through the rest of the paper work in their shared office. Bellatrix looks up from her parchment, which informs her of certain codes of conduct she has to abide by when representing the Department of Magical Law-enforcement, to glance across to her mentor. Auror Bones is a little bit smaller than the older Black twin, though a little wider with muscle. Her blonde hair was cut short, but still feminine and her blue eyes were piercing, though at the moment not trying to intimidate. She was one of the first female Aurors in the history of British Law-enforcement and had paved the way for many witches like Bellatrix to pursue this line of work. 

“What do you want to know, mam?” Bellatrix asks, interested to get to know her mentor as well. Bones tilts her head slightly. 

“You are the eldest daughter of a very powerful family, we all know that this job is way below your pay grade.” the blonde woman starts and Bellatrix has to stop herself from bristling at the all too familiar sound of that critique. “But from what I've seen of your work so far, you are far more driven than most of your peers. So tell me, Lady Black, what has driven you to become an Auror?” 

Bellatrix takes a deep breath and leans away from her desk and the parchment. Never easy questions. She takes a moment to distance herself from the memory, letting her gaze drift across the room, before she looks back towards Bones. 

“When I was ten, my grand-mothers were killed, you might remember the head-lines.” she starts and the other Auror nods. 

“Yes, the Diagon Alley explosion, I remember. A lot of people were hurt, thankfully the casualties were low.” Bones adds in and leans back in her chair. 

“Only four people died that day during what is suspected to be a gas explosion, I guess most of them were lucky.” Bellatrix agrees. “Sadly my family could not count themselves with the lucky ones.” she continues. She remembers the funeral. She remembers the expressions of her grand-father Pollux and her father. Remembers being woken up late in the night after the funeral by thunder and howling winds. When she had looked outside, ten year old Bellatrix Black had seen her Head of House and her grand-father leaning against each other in a broken embrace, their silhouettes stark against the lightning flashes from the sky. 

“What the press didn't find out, was that all four people that were killed, were actually murdered just before the explosion was set off.” Bellatrix could see that Auror Bones had not known about that, as her blue eyes widened slightly. “You can imagine the panic and fear that would have caused, so the ministry decided to keep it out of the public. Some-one has killed two members of my family and they could never solve who did it. I want to become an Auror and later go into Special Forces to make sure that something like that doesn't happen again. And in the case that it does, that the people responsible are brought to justice.”

A glint of understanding ignites in blue eyes and Auror Bones smiles. “Do you want to know why I decided to become an Auror?” she asks and Bellatrix nods, trying not to seem too eager. 

“When I was fourteen my eight year old brother disappeared. We were out playing and I was supposed to look out for him.” a sting of dread blooms in Bellatrix chest. “I got distracted for just a moment, I thought he was busy playing with the other kids, I looked back towards where he had been last and he was gone.” Bones sighs and rubs at her fingers. “I looked for hours, even after my parents and all the Aurors had given up, I still looked for him.” 

“You never found him?” Bellatrix asks.

“No, I never did.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) I wish all of you a lot of fun with their new year celebrations!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I've updated! Have fun reading!

_4th January 1972_

Arcturus is being led through familiar corridors by a house-elf and he cannot help himself but shake his head at the emptiness that seems to haunt the whole house. He couldn't imagine Black Manor ever feeling this lonely. He should visit more often. Arcturus shakes his head again and sighs. His friend should visit more often as well. Allas, that is the reason he is here.

He is led outside into one of the greenhouses behind the gardens and that is where the house-elf leaves him. His hazel eyes watch as the man across from him is examining the growth and health of the plants in front of him, methodically making his round between the pots. Arcturus waits a few minutes before he speaks up.

“We missed you at the solstice ceremony.” he states casually and the man stills in his work.

“I should have known that would summon you here, North.” is the gruff reply and Arcturus wonders how long his friend hasn't spoken to any-one but his house-elves. He smiles at the old nickname. “You probably suspect, why I wasn't there.” the man turns around and dark, almost black, eyes meet Arcturus' hazel gaze. The Head of House Black scoffs and folds his arms at this stubborn man.

“Don't you want to know him?” he asks challengingly.

“No.” is the quick reply he gets as well as a cold shoulder when the man turns back around to work. Arcturus suppresses a sigh, but relaxes slightly, calming his own emotions in the face of this pigheadedness. He lets him work for a while before he continues, knowing from experience that it is better to chip away at this resolve than try to use blunt force.

“He has your eyes.” he says softly seeing shoulders go tense at his words. “And his mothers unfortunate nose, but he's growing into it.” he says lightly with a note of humour. “He's a good boy, sharp and observant, a little stubborn from what I have seen and heard, not unlike someone else I know.”

“I don't want to hear it.” a shaken voice interrupts him.

“He is your grand-son, Stephan.” Arcturus reminds his friend. Stephan Prince turns around again, his hands shaking and his gaze intense with whirls of emotions.

“I don't have a grand-son, I don't have a daughter.” Now Arcturus steps forward and grabs him by his arm, shaking him a little. He knows his own gaze has become fierce and cold.

“You fool of a man!” he says. “Of course you have a daughter! Of course you have a grand-son! Just because you have secluded yourself in this loneliness out of pure pride, does not mean they do not exist!”

Now Stephan grabs his arm and glares at him and Arcturus is glad he hadn't brought Pollux along, because damn that would bruise and his cousin could really lose his temper about the stupidest things.

“This is none of your business, Black!”

“The hell it is!” Arcturus hisses and he knows his eyes must have flashed with magic because Stephan steps back in shock, stumbling slightly as he lets go of the Black Patriarch. Arcturus takes a deep breath calming himself before continuing. “There is a thread, a possibility between him and my grand-son, Sirius.” he admits softly. Dark eyes widen.

“What?” Stephan murmurs shocked. He catches himself quickly, but his gaze is still vulnerable when he looks back up at Arcturus. “You aren't opposed?”

Arcturus closes his eyes for a moment, a broken smile stretching across his lips with memory.

“Of course not, my friend.” he says softly. “I do remember my brother, Stephan. I do remember your wedding day being one of the most painful days in both your lives.” He opens his eyes to see Stephan looking at him in shock again. He reaches out towards his friend. “Of course I knew.”

He takes Stephans hand and squeezes slightly. “I don't want my grand-son to go through that.”

“Why are you telling me this?” The Head of House Prince asks confused and tiredly.

“Because you are lonely and you have a family. You need them and they need you.” Arcturus had seen the boy take in their family interactions, had seen the longing when they exchanged gestures of love and affection. He definitely needed a real family.

“You don't even know if what you saw will happen, your sight has always been vague, North.” Stephan sighs.

“But have I ever been wrong?” another sigh and Stephan rubs at his eyes.

“No.” he admits. “You haven't. I have to think about this.”

“That is perfectly fine.” Arcturus assures his friend. “Do you want to hear about him now?”

There is a thoughtful pause, then. “Yes, I'd like to.”

“Maybe over a cup of tea?”

“You bastard, you're just here to abuse my hospitality.”

Arcturus laughs. “Of course I am, I'm definitely not here for your sparkling personality.”

Stephan Prince scoffs as he leads them out of the greenhouse and back towards the house for a cup of tea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orion has been watching the house across the street for a few hours now. Standing under a concealment charm, he has been leaning against the wall behind him, watching the entrance to a grey house, in a grey street, squished up against other grey houses. Not even the sun currently shining could dispel the depressive atmosphere looming over this part of town. His waiting is finally rewarded, when a woman steps out of the front door, clothes a little ragged, but as good as she could make them. Orion almost doesn't recognise her.

Her eyes, which he remembers to be timid, though occasionally would spark with enthusiasm or mischief, are now haunted and resigned. Her stance, which had never been arrogant, but always proud, is now shrunken and strangely small. She is thinner and looking much older than he knows she is. He follows her with his eyes as she leaves and then leans back again, using the wall behind him as support as he continues watching the house. Something is not right. There is something, an impression in the back of his mind, that is setting him on edge. He stays and tries to put his finger on it. Watches as Eileen Snape, nee Prince, comes back with a small bag of groceries. He watches as Tobias Snape comes home from work, stumbling slightly, looking exhausted and pale.

Something is wrong. Orion thinks back to his eldest sons new friend. Thinks back to the letters he has gotten from his children, about the friends they had made in school. To the young half-bloods reaction to their family. He had tried to hide it, Orion had seen that too, but against the observations of someone who had to survive high-society, Severus Snape trying to hide his reactions had stood no chance. That boy did not know what it was like to grow up loved.

Orion is slightly overwhelmed with the memory of his mother hugging him as a child and growing up, with the memory of her smile and the sound of her voice. He remembers his fathers encouragements and his embrace, the strong, steady presence of his dad anchoring him. His breath shudders with emotion, a strange mixture of elation and dread, as he remembers growing up happy, even through war-times.

No-one should grow up without love.

But he couldn't interfere, yet. He would keep an eye on the situation between his duties to the Black estates and his children. Maybe he would figure out why this house felt wrong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_9th January 1972 – Hogwarts_

“Happy Birthday!” Severus stumbles back in shock and surprise. He had woken up and found that Sirius had already been gone, leaving him to avoid the sleep-walking zombies that were their room-mates on his own. At least Volya Greengrass had nodded at him in acknowledgement, Rafael Yaxley had just dragged himself to the bathroom with half-closed eyes. Severus had made his way down toward the common-room not expecting to be greeted with seven people shouting at him with grins on their faces, wishing him a happy birthday, sparkles in all colours flying everywhere. It is a little overwhelming, as his throat closes up with emotions he can't put a name to. He can't even get out a reply, before he gets hugged by Sirius, but he holds onto him with all the gratefulness he feels. For a moment he can't bring himself to let go.

Then the others join them, Adhara and Lily throwing their arms around them as well and Severus doesn't have to let go anymore. He closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying these foreign comforts, trying not to miss it before it ends.

“Thank you.” he gets out, sounding a little strained.

“Always.” he hears Sirius whisper. The embrace ends and he receives small, quick hugs from all the other Slytherin-girls, Jaleesa, Margarete and Regina, and Bonnie. How they had managed to get the two Gryffindors into the Slytherin common-room, he had no idea. With the hugs he receives presents. After thanking them for the different sweets, he is thrown a small box from Lily and handed two square presents from Sirius and Adhara.

“You didn't have to.” Severus tells them all, knowing he is not able to hide the flush spreading across his cheeks.

“We wanted to.” Lily says, grinning and Adhara nods.

“Yes, don't take this away from me, apparently I need all the gift-wrapping practice I can get.” she adds and punches her brother in the side as he starts laughing. Severus looks down at her present and tries not to giggle at the crumpled, sticky mess that is made out of wrapping paper, tape and rainbow-coloured ribbons. What did she try to do?

“I'll try not to destroy your work of art then.” he replies in a deadpan. Adhara just gasps scandalized. She turns and pulls Lily in a sideways hug.

“Did you hear that? My brother has corrupted him.” she cries, while Lily pats her hair.

“It does look a little... strangled.” Lily tries to reason with the girl while the others snicker in the background. Adhara steps away and throws a glare at the red-head.

“You said I should give this wrapping presents the muggle way a try!” she argues. Lily laughs.

“I didn't expect you to be so bad at it.” Adhara pouts and tries hard, before she turns her head and starts laughing with them.

Severus uses the drama to unwrap his presents. Lily had given him a small box of wooden puzzles and Adhara a book that looked like a book of fairy-tales at first glance. She leans down and whispers: “It's actually about the old religion.” and as she says that the cover and title changes and his heart jumps at discovering that he's holding an illegal text in his hands. “I know we have been overwhelming you a little with dragging you to our rituals. I thought you might want to know more. If you have questions, you can always ask me or my grand-father.” He receives another hug from her, thanking her with a smile stretching his face.

She was right of course. He is a little overwhelmed with what has been happening since he arrived at Hogwarts. His involvement into the old rituals one thing, having people more than Lily, who seem to care about him is another part of it.

He opens Sirius' present and finds a beautifully crafted board of chess, made of obsidian and silver.

“I thought we could play?” Sirius asks him and Severus can only nod. He had always wanted to learn this game, but Lily found it boring and his parents did not have any interest either.

“If you show me how, I'd love to.” Sirius grins and nods.

“Alright boys and girls!” Narcissa suddenly shouts above the group and everyone turns towards the older Black girl. “Break this up, if you want to have any breakfast before class, you better hurry up.” This is followed by a mad dash to get his presents to his bed and then go to breakfast together. Narcissa throws him a happy birthday as he passes her and he smiles, looking at his friends.

It is.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_17th February 1972 – Black Manor_

“I can't believe he did that!” Pollux flares up and stalks up and down like a panther in a cage. Arcturus is sitting in an armchair reading, not even looking up at his temperamental cousin.

“Let it go, Pollux.” he says and turns a page, focusing back on the story. Pollux throws his hands up and huffs, ignoring the way some of the books in the shelves rattle with the movement.

“He can't just up and leave! It's worse enough that he left us after he turned seventeen, he has no right!” the younger of the two continues, his voice choking on something, causing Arcturus to look up at his friend. What he sees makes him stand up and catch Pollux as the wizard is about to turn for another prowl along the book-shelves. Pollux stops and his gaze slowly finds Arcturus'. Eyes made up of different shades of green, brown, gold and an occasional hint of blue study him with concern. Slender, strong fingers caress the side of his face and comb through his hair and Pollux sighs as all his frustration and anger leaves him. Now he is left with his fear and the hollow ache of abandonment.

“I didn't know it would affect you so much.” Arcturus whispers and Pollux' heart sinks.

“Did you know?” he whispers and is relieved when his cousin shakes his head.

“No, I only learned of his plans after he had moved to the other side of the world, taking his wife and kids with him.” Pollux watches Arcturus hazel eyes glaze over as he falls into his thoughts and he can't help but hold onto him a little tighter, so the other man wouldn't get lost. “Your brother is a frustrating man.”

Pollux hums in agreement. His brother Marius had left the night he had turned seventeen, making his parents sigh with relief and his siblings feel like they had failed him. Cassiopeia had been consoling a crying Dorea for days and Pollux had to explain to his children why uncle Marius did not come around to play anymore. He knew of course that it had been hard on his brother, being born a squib into a pure-blood family was not something he wished on anyone, but he had thought that their support would be enough. That even though their parents had as good as denied Marius' existence, that he would stay for his siblings.

As always, Arcturus had handled everything. He had hunted down his wayward cousin and had come back with letters for the siblings. They had explained that Marius had to build something for himself outside of the wizarding world, that he had been afraid of not having the courage if he'd have discussed it with his sisters and brother. Pollux had understood, but he had still been hurt. They had kept writing though and they had slowly stumbled back into a relationship of trust, sharing stories of their life and keeping each other informed about their growing families. And now this.

“I don't know what to think.” Pollux admits. “I thought we were fine and then he just disappears again.” Arcturus nods and sighs.

“Should I go and meet with him? Look what his reasons are?” the Head of House Black asks sincerely and Pollux closes his eyes.

“I don't -” the sound of running feet interrupts him and both men turn toward the library-door, beginning to step towards it. The door is slammed open and Regulus tumbles through, out of breath and panic written all across his face.

“Grandpas! Quick! Uncle Cygnus, he's hurt!” he gasps out and both men start running with panicked urgency. Regulus follows closely on their heels and Pollux can't help the crushed, whispered “No.” escaping him, when he arrives in the entrance-hall. There is so much blood.

For just a second, Pollux takes it all in. The smear of blood leading from the fire-place to the broken form of his youngest son. Andromeda making a fire-call, presumably to the hospital for help, her whole body shivering with fear. Orion is kneeling behind Cygnus, holding him steady, combing through his long hair with the fingers of his one hand, while casting spells with the other.

Cygnus.

Cygnus is pale and gasping for breath, his face contorted in pain, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. There are deep gashes cut into his legs and back. His arm... his right arm is gone.

The second ticks by and Pollux is on the move towards his son again, coming to a halt besides him, making room for his cousin and kneeling down. Orion has already stopped the bleeding with a temporal stasis charm on the wounds and has now placed the tip of his wand over Cygnus' heart, mumbling into Cygnus' hair while growing paler with each second. It takes Pollux a while to realize what he is doing, before his eyes widen and he reaches out to stop Orion from going too far.

“Stop.” he says and pulls the wand away, causing Orion to flinch slightly as he tries to resist. “Stop, he'll be okay. We're going to help.”

Orions silver eyes meet his, fear and desperation shining in them as he holds onto his cousin and best friend. Arcturus kneels on the other side, wand ready and starting to cast spells, only then does Orion move his wand away. Pollux focuses back toward his son and barely holds back a sob. He is reapplying the stasis charm, when finally the healers from St. Mungos rush through the fire-place and take over. The family watches in stupor as they shoot spell after spell and ask Arcturus to take down the apparition wards, they have to take Cygnus to the hospital. A moment later they're gone, leaving behind smears of blood and foot-prints.

Orion has pulled Regulus and Andromeda into a sideways hug, clinging as much to them for support as they do to him. Arcturus is about to reach out to Pollux, as the fire-place flares green and four persons in Auror-uniform step out of it. As a whole, the family straightens and steps apart, stances ready and waiting. The Auror Captain turns towards Arcturus, nodding to the other family members in the room.

“Lords Black, Lady Black, St. Mungos informed us and we would like to ask you a few question, to get to the bottom of what has happened here. ” the man begins, while the other three Aurors already take a look around, making mental notes. Arcturus nods regally.

“Of course, Captain Fennek, is it?” he asks and the man flushes at being recognized.

“Yes, my Lord. Is it okay if my men take stock of the scene? It's best if we could conduct the interview in a nearby room.”

“If it would be alright, I believe we will floo over to the hospital, every question you have will be answered there.” there is no question in Arcturus' words and Captain Fennek hesitates, surprise flashing in his eyes. He looks at the gathered family members, all of them partially smeared with blood and nods.

“Of course.” he agrees. “Moody, Lark you take care of everything here, I want analysis of the last floos, follow back on location, you know the drill.” he turns towards the third Auror with him. “Jones you're with me.”

“After you, Captain.” Arcturus says and Pollux takes a shuddering breath as he steps into the floo. He'll be alright. Please, gods. He couldn't lose him as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_St. Mungos_

The Aurors had finished their interviews by the time Bellatrix had been informed and she had immediately gone to get Narcissa from Hogwarts. They had sent a message out to Druella, but hadn't heard back from her yet. Which is why the attending healer found seven members of the Black Family in one of the hospitals waiting-room. He knows that they have been here for the seven hours since Cygnus Black had been rushed through his door and it shows.

Arcturus Black is sitting on the far side of one of the couches, his son leaning against him pale and asleep, while Orion holds his sons hand, even in sleep. On the couch besides them he finds Pollux Black, his arm settled against Arcturus' and his other arm draped across the shoulder of Andromeda and Narcissa, brushing against Bellatrix' as she is doing the same from besides her younger sister. They all look up at him as he enters, even Orion wakes up and focuses silver eyes on him.

“Lords and Ladys Black.” he greets them and watches as they stand, as they mentally prepare themselves for the news he brings. They hide it pretty well, but he has seen hundreds of families in similar situations and he recognizes the fear of losing a loved one even in the coldest expressions. “He is stable and you can see him soon.” he begins and can feel most of the tension leave the room.

“You have to prepare yourselves though, there has been severe curse damage and we did what we could, but we couldn't save his left leg.” The sisters grab each others hands and Orion pulls his son closer to himself. “We will discuss the specifics of the coming treatments later, as I believe you would rather see him with your own eyes.” He no sooner said it and they were rushing out of the room, following the nurse that had been waiting outside.

-.-.-

Cygnus is pale and seems smaller than he is. Narcissa can't believe that the person right before her is her father. The man who always has a smile for his daughters, who leads the discussions in the Wizengamot with fierce charm, who laughs with uncle Orion and frowns when his daughters talk about boys. She takes a shuddering breath and steps closer to Bella, feeling her sisters arm coming around her back in a sideways hug. Bellatrix is shivering besides her, anger and pain radiating off of her. Narcissa holds onto her, making sure she doesn't run off in a rage.

Grand-father Arcturus is outside, discussing the particulars with the healer in charge and Pollux is standing at the end of the bed with Andromeda. Orion is opposite them, almost as pale as her father, Regulus at his side like he had been all evening. Everyone of them still have flecks of her fathers blood on their hands or clothes. Her father stirs, brown and dazed eyes opening and slowly focusing on all of them. There is a full moment of silence, where his daughters reach out and touch his left hand and arm, while Orion settles one of his trembling hands on Cygnus' right leg.

Cygnus sighs deeply and closes his eyes again.

“It was not a dream then.” he whispers, barely understandable. Narcissa watches as her grand-fathers face crumbles with grief and quickly looks away as her own emotions threaten to overwhelm her. He's alive, she chants inside her head. He's alive, she didn't lose him. Still her heart hurts in her chest with every beat, her breath seems constricting and too short.

“What happened, dad? Can you remember?” Bellatrix asks and Cygnus opens his eyes to look at her.

“I remember.” he mumbles through his exhaustion. “Will you take the memory, my beautiful detective?” he asks his eyes falling shut again.

“Yes.” Bellatrix chokes out, angrily wiping her tears away as she steps forward, pulling out her wand and two vials. “Concentrate for me, dad.” she whispers as she puts the tip of her wand to his temple and slowly pulls the silver thread of memory away from him and into one of the vials. With a flick of her wand the memory is copied and put into the second vial. “Thank you, dad.” she whispers and leans down to kiss his brow.

“Everything for you.” he mumbles and falls back into unconsciousness. Bellatrix turns, her dark eyes ablaze with fury. She hands one of the vials over to Pollux.

“We’ll find whoever did this.” she says and Narcissa watches as Pollux’ blue eyes light up with the same cold wrath. He pulls Bellatrix closer and gifts her with a kiss to the side of her head. Narcissa can barely make out what he says to her sister. 

“And they’ll be sorry when we do.” they step away from each other. 

“I have to take the memory to the aurors.” Bella states, schooling her features into one of cool indifference. Narcissa can’t just stand by any longer. She reaches out towards her sister and pulls her into a forceful embrace. 

“Be careful, Bella.” she whispers into her sisters dark locks. “Please be careful, if this is what it seems, they won't stop with dad.” Strong arms enclose her and she feels Bella breathe against her own ribs. 

“You too, Cissy.” she whispers and then leans back to meet her gaze. “If they come for you, show them that they should never mess with a Black woman.” she continues fiercely and Narcissa feels her fear and doubts break inside her chest, making way for anger and the need for revenge. 

“Tell me when you find a lead.” the blonde Black sister says and reaches out towards Andromeda, who takes her hand and steps up to them with the same gleam in her dark eyes. “We’ve always been stronger together.”

Bella looks between them and nods, before turning and leaving the room. Narcissa and Andromeda flinch slightly when strong hands land on their shoulders. They turn and see Pollux and Orion with grim expressions on both their faces. 

“When we do this, it will be together.” Orion says, his grey eyes silver with turbulent magic. 

“It seems the world has forgotten, why the Black Family has always been at the top.” Arcturus voice calmly drifts over to them. He had entered without them noticing, apparently finished with his talks with the doctors. He is standing at the foot of Cygnus’ bed, one hand resting on Cygnus’ foot. “They had their chances, again and again to clear this up. With Regulus, with Melania and Irma. It is time we take matters into our own hands.” 

Pollux steps over to Arcturus, his gaze sliding over his son, stopping at the emptiness where his left leg and right arm should be.

“A declaration of war?” he asks and feels the magic of everyone in the room crackle with furious intent. Glowing hazel eyes meet his, Arcturus’ voice echoing with power.

“Who am I to deny them what they asked for?”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... just... don't hate me!  
> Hope you liked it...


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The precursors and the immediate after-effects of the attack on Cygnus. Some bonds grow stronger, some bonds break. Enjoy.

_Outside the Ministry of Magic - Before the Attack_

Cygnus is leaving the Ministry behind, planning to make a quick trip down Diagon Ally to get inspiration. His wife’s birthday is coming up and he has to at least try to make up for their last fight. Not that he was wrong, she was too narrow-minded when it came to muggleborn witches and wizards, but she was his wife and most of the time he loved her. It was no great, undying or intense love, but she was the mother of his daughters and one of his closest friends. He knew she wasn’t always happy, but he tried to give her space, to let her find happiness in her career. 

He has barely entered the Ally when a silver light strikes him from the right. There is the sound of ripping, breaking, tearing and the splatter of hot red. His mind stops for a moment, in shock and disbelief. Then the pain starts. He gasps in agony, not getting enough oxygen into his lungs for a scream. Oh gods, his arm. His eyes roam frantically as his left hand cradles the stump of his right arm close to his body, trying to stop the fountain of blood. 

Violet and red curses are flying his way and he can make out silhouettes in the shadows of the evening. Figures in masks. Cygnus stumbles back, flinching as weaker cutting curses hit him. Whoever is attacking him, they don’t approach him or follow as he drags himself the few steps back towards the pub. He thinks to get his wand but shakes his head, trying to get some cover closer to the wall. His wand is in his wandholster, strapped to his right arm. Those cowards.

His mind starts swimming, the blood-loss starting to affect him, the pain doing the rest as blackness threatens to enclose him. There is agony all over his body now and he flickers his gaze to the door of the pub. He will be exposed again, but otherwise he will be trapped and bleed out. Cygnus fights for consciousness, as he heaves himself off the wall and towards the door. He can see the curse coming at him, a sickly yellow-greenish tint, but he has no way of avoiding it. It hits his left leg, spreading lightning strikes through his lower leg, as if it is burning from the inside. 

Then he is in the pub. He barely registers the people gasping and stumbling back as he makes his way to the fire-place. Home. He has to get home. 

The next thing he knows is screaming and Andromedas beautiful dark eyes full of panic and fear. He tries to reach out for her, comfort her, but he can’t. Why can’t he? She cradles his face, tears streaming down her face and talking. He can’t hear what she’s saying, the blood rushing in his ears is drowning out all other noise. The fire in his left leg slowly spreads, eating away at him with constant pulses. She shouts at someone and suddenly there is someone else, cradling him from behind, strong, reassuring. A wand flicks in the corner of his eyes and the agony lessens. He starts as he hears words again, soothing, familiar words murmured against his ear. Fingers card through his hair and a wand is pressed to his heart. 

“I won’t lose you, Cygnus. Don't you dare break our promise.” he hears Orions voice through the fog of his mind. Then heat blossoms in his heart and he can feel every beat of it spreading a soothing warmth. Breathing is suddenly easier, the world begins to get clearer. Suddenly his dad is there, then uncle Arcturus. The source of heat vanishes, but the warmth of it stays and still spreads through his veins. Then there’s only darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hogwarts - Slytherin Common Room - Before the Attack_

Most of the students are currently working on their homework, talking about lessons, sports or their crushes. Adhara is sitting with Regina, joking about their upcoming flying lessons, while writing a short summary of the three chapters they have to read for Transfiguration. Sirius is on the other side of the room, sitting across from Severus and marveling at how fast the other boy has picked up the rules and strategies of chess. Where he had won all the games at first, it is now pretty equal on who would win in the end. He is laughing as he takes one of Severus' towers, when there is a sudden dread spreading down his spine. 

His laugh freezes and his smile turns into a frown as he searches for his twin and finds her bent over, her hand clutching her chest and an expression of anguish on her face. 

“Adhara!” he shouts and rushes over to her, kneeling to get a good look at her face. “What is it? What happened?” he asks, hushed and with fear. Her silver eyes are a dull grey as she looks up to meet his gaze. 

“Uncle Cygnus.” she breathes as if through pain. “He’s hurt. He’s dying.” she chokes out. She breaks away from him and stumbles to Narcissa, who had been on her way towards Adhara. Her cousin catches her by her shoulders and blue eyes look at Adhara with dread. “You have to go.” she pushes at Narcissa. “Go!”

Adhara tilts and Narcissa catches her as she loses consciousness. The common room is deathly still. Then:

“What are you doing? Bring her to the infirmary.” a familiar red-headed fifth year speaks up and steps forward, a silver badge shining on his breast in the candle-light. He steps up towards them, concern etched into his features and nods at Narcissa and Sirius. “I’ll inform the headmaster.” Gideon Prewett reassures them. 

Narcissa puts a quick feather-light charm on Adhara and then they make their way out of the dungeons at a fast pace. 

“Thank you, cousin, for keeping a cool head.” Sirius gets out through his worry and the muted dread he feels in the bond with his sister. Gideon throws him a twisted grin, his own uncertainty showing through.

“We’re family after all.” he throws back before they split up. Sirius, Narcissa and Adhara to the Infirmary and Gideon further up towards the headmasters office. They are almost there when Adhara starts moaning in distress. 

“No.” she mumbles, her brows twisting in a frown. “Daddy, be careful.” 

They rush through the doors, startling the resident nurse out of her evening routine. The rest is a mix of answering questions they don’t have an answer to and waiting for word to get to them, from their family or the nurse. 

Half an hour later Adhara is still unconscious, but she is calm and not in pain anymore. Sirius is sitting at her side, holding her hand, the dread he felt from her bond only a vague impression at the back of his mind. The headmaster arrives with a grave expression, the Head of House Slytherin at his back. Professor Slughorn looks visibly shaken, while Professor Dumbledore looks angry and sympathetic at the same time. 

They turn towards Narcissa first. 

“Miss Black, I’ve contacted your grandfather and he wishes for you to come to St. Mungos, your father has been attacked and is currently treated by the best healers of the hospital. Your sister is waiting in my office for you.” he reaches out to her and Sirius can see her trembling, as she holds back her tears. “Professor Slughorn will accompany you there.” 

“Come, my dear.” Professor Slughorn starts to lead her outside. “Everything will turn out just fine, you will see.” he assures her. Narcissa throws a look back at Sirius, her gaze wandering to Adhara and then back to him. _Keep her safe._ Sirius grips his wand with his free hand and nods. _I will._

Then the door closes behind them and Sirius is left with the headmaster and nurse Ogura. She is casting a monitoring spell before she turns to Sirius with a kind expression. 

“Do you want to stay here for the night?” she asks and nods as he promptly agrees. “You can take the bed behind you, when you’re ready.” She steps up to the bed once more, putting one of her delicate hands on Adharas shoulder. 

“She is strong. She will be fine in the morning, do not worry too much.” she speaks with an unfamiliar melody to her words and he guesses that English isn’t her mother-tongue, even though she speaks it very well. 

“Thank you.” he says and she leaves them. There is a moment of silence before Professor Dumbledore speaks up, startling Sirius, who had almost forgotten the headmaster was there.

“You are very protective of her.” he remarks and steps closer towards them. 

“She’s my sister. She’s …” Sirius sighs not able to put words to his emotions. 

“I understand.” Dumbledore says softly and looking at him, looking at the distance and sorrow in his eyes, Sirius believes him. “She’s going to be okay. Madame Ogura said it was a magical overload, which can happen sometimes while a core develops. It’s perfectly normal.” he tries to cheer Sirius up a bit. Sirius tries on a smile, but his sister is not the only thing on his mind. It’s what she said, it’s what has happened. 

“It’s not just her, though. My uncle has been attacked and I don’t know what is happening to him right now. I can’t do anything. I’m just waiting uselessly. I feel helpless.” he says and looks up into blue eyes full of sympathy. 

“You’re not useless.” Dumbledore says and reaches out to take his hand away from Adhara. They watch as her brow creases slightly in distress and the Professor let’s Sirius take her hand again. “You are helping her simply by being here.” he smiles at him. “I think that counts for something.” 

Sirius looks down at their hands with surprise and then up to his sisters calm expression. 

“Your father will be here in the morning. He will bring news of your uncle, I am sure.” Dumbledore continues. “Try to get some sleep.” he says as he leaves. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Black Manor_

Arcturus, Pollux and Orion stumble out of the memory, gasping for breath and shaken. Orion leans on the table, his body shivering and still unnaturally pale. His father reaches out and stabilizes him, while Pollux steps away rubbing at his face, trying to push through the sorrow and anger bubbling in his chest. 

“Careful.” Arcturus says. “You should really sit down.” he continues, thinking that his son should really go to bed and sleep for two days, but knows better than to say that out loud. He guides him to one of the armchairs and gently shoves him into it. Orion let’s it happen with barely more than a sigh. 

“I’m just so angry.” Orion states with exhaustion. 

“I know, son.” 

“I can’t- I don’t even know in what direction I should point all that anger! It’ just-” he growls. “so frustrating!” 

“We’ll find out.” Pollux speaks up. The other two turn towards Pollux, who is currently looking out towards the gardens, with his back towards them. “We’ll find out and they will suffer for what they did.”

“Pollux…” Arcturus starts, but stops when his cousin turns around with an expression of fierce wrath on his face and tears in his usually summer-blue eyes. Cold chips of ice regard him now and Arcturus’ heart bleeds for his best friend. 

“They crippled my son! They tried to kill him and would have succeeded, if Orion hadn’t pulled that incredible stupid stunt! Death is the least they deserve!” his voice booms in the small study and his magic crackles along the edges of the room. Arcturus steps forward, ignoring the pain Pollux’ turbulent magic tries to inflict on him. 

“They will wish for death, when we are finished with them.” he states calmly, pulling at Pollux’ shoulders, making the man lean towards him, so that he could reach around him. His cousin shaking in his arms, he tightens his embrace until Pollux lifts his own and returns the hug. “But first, we have to find them. For that we need to be calm.” he continues, closing his eyes in pain as Pollux starts sobbing in his arms. 

“He’s alive, Pollux. You still have him. He’s alive.” Arcturus murmurs into his cousins shoulder. “He’s still with you, with us.” 

“I know, I’m just so afraid.” Pollux chokes out. “I can’t lose any more.”

Arcturus feels his own tears filling up behind his closed eyes and his face twists with unspoken grief. “You didn’t. He’s alive.” he steps out of their embrace, looking up at his cousins face. He brushes away the tears, ice-blue now melted into washed-out azure. “Gods, he’s alive.”

“All thanks to Orion, really.” Pollux whispers and they both turn their head to look at Orion, who has fallen asleep in the armchair, head tilted sideways and dark rings under his eyes. They step towards him, Arcturus brushing his sons hair from his face with fondness. 

“It was a foolish and brave thing, what he did.” he says softly and Pollux snorts without humor. 

“He literally channeled his own life-force into my son, sacrificing years of his own life to save him.” That familiar fear squeezes at Arcturus’ heart again, as Pollux spoke. 

“Yes, it almost killed him.” he leans over and presses a kiss to the top of Orions head. He knows there is a special bond between Cygnus and Orion, just like between him and Pollux. A love that transcends family bonds or sexual desires, something connecting in their souls. It does not help that they had been born on the same day. He knows Orion will continue to protect Cygnus with his own life, until there is no life to give. He knows nothing he can say will change that. “We set a bad example.” he continues and Pollux can’t help a short laugh escaping him. 

“That is probably true.” he pushes Arcturus to the side and lifts Orion into his arms. “Let’s put him to bed. Just like old times.” the grin they share is bittersweet, but true nonetheless. The future will be difficult, there will be a lot of adjustments, a lot of frustration and sometimes instants of pure anguish. They still have each other, though. And that is the most important thing in the world.

“I will send out invitations in the next days. I think it is time for a family meeting and then a call for our allies.” Arcturus informs Pollux, who nods as he had expected that. “You and Orion will take care of Cygnus.” he continues and Pollux stops walking, causing Arcturus to stop as well.

“He will need a lot of time healing.” Pollux murmurs, leaning his head against Orions with tenderness. “He’ll hate every minute of it.”

“And he will need both of you to be by his side, in every minute he hates. The girls will help, of course, but the twins have just started their careers and Narcissa is finishing up her year in Hogwarts.” Arcturus says and continues walking. Pollux starts following him after a moment. They reach Orions rooms and swiftly tuck him into his bed, before leaving him for their own beds. As he follows Arcturus up to their rooms, his gaze roams his cousins shoulders and back. He knows his own are broader, he himself is taller and stronger than Arcturus. But those shoulders carry the weight of their family, have carried it for the last forty years and hopefully will carry it for many years to come. He reaches out to his cousins hand and let’s himself be pulled into Arcturus’ rooms. Because who is he kidding? They would never find any sleep alone. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_St. Mungos_

Cygnus opens his eyes, struggling shortly before his vision clears into lines he can comprehend. For a moment he is confused by his surroundings, by his daughters sitting around him, but then he tries to reach out for them and the expected movement does not happen. Oh. Yes. He remembers again. 

He lets himself sink back into the pillows, staring up to the ceiling not daring to look down at himself. If he didn’t look they were still there. He could still feel them. Cygnus closes his eyes and tries to swallow the panic rising in his throat, the horror. His daughters are here, he has to be strong. He takes a shaking breath, and another, and sixteen more, before he opens his eyes and lets them roam to his daughters. 

Bella and Narcissa are leaning against each other, asleep. Their expression calm, though their eye-brows slightly furrowed. Andy is also asleep on his other side. Someone had thrown a cleaning spell at her, for she wore the same clothes as she had yesterday, but the blood was gone. Her sleep was clearly restless and he was glad she was on his left side, as he was able to reach out and take her hand. Her expression smooths out at the contact and she seems to slip deeper into her dreams. Taking courage himself he looks down at himself and takes stock of what he sees. 

The place where his left leg should be, were he can feel his toes wiggling, is empty. His leg cuts off about mid upper thigh and he remembers the curse that had hit his calf, that had spread up his leg like molten fire. Apparently they hadn’t found a counter-curse in time. He shifts his head and looks to his right, the same empty space glaring back at him where his right arm should be. Calm breath. Calm breath. Keep breathing.

Otherwise he feels fine. The lacerations from the cutting curses have been healed, the blood loss has been dealt with. Everything else was good. It was good. He was alive.

His spiraling thoughts get interrupted when the door opens, almost silently and his wife steps in. Doreas gaze wanders over their daughters and then finds him. She steps closer, her eyes taking in everything of him with a neutral expression, her blue eyes softening with every step. In the end she sits down on his bed and leans over him to plant a kiss to his lips and lean her head against his for a second. 

“I leave the country for a month and I find you half the man you used to be.” she whispers, her voice is strained with sorrow, but trying to be light. She leans back and he grins at her, the edges may be too crooked, but it’s still a smile. 

“See what I do, just to get your attention?” he whispers back. Her answering smile is a grimace of humor and regret. 

“You never wanted my attention, not like that at least.” she continues whispering and puts her fingers over his mouth as he opens it to argue. “And that is alright. We made good work of what we had, don’t you think?” she looks at their sleeping daughters and he nods against her fingertips. 

“I do love you, Druella.” he says and means it. She looks down to her fingers on his lips and nods as well. 

“I know.” his wife answers. There is a moment of silence between them and Druella takes her hand back. “I filed for divorce.” She finally says softly, but he hears her clearly anyway. Cygnus can’t really say he is surprised. To be honest, he had expected this sooner or probably after Narcissa had graduated Hogwarts. It didn’t mean he was happy about it. 

Numbness spread in his chest like tar, sticky and hot. “We never meant for this to last forever, I guess.” he says in the end and meets Druellas gaze. He had wanted children and she had wanted his connections to build a career, both of them got what they had wanted. Now he was a burden too heavy for her to bear, he understood that. Logically he understood. The drapes shift in a non-existent breeze. There is genuine sorrow in her eyes, he can see that. “But I tried.” he continues nevertheless. 

She nods. “I know.” she looks away, an expression of self-reproach marring her face. “You know why I didn’t. I couldn’t.” 

Cygnus looks at her for a long moment and then looks away. He can’t do this right now. “I am aware.” he admits. “Please leave.” he feels tears threatening to rise and he blinks them away quickly. She stands and hesitates for just a moment, before she turns and leaves. He closes his eyes and fights with his disappointment in himself and his affection for her. 

“Druella.” he says softly and he hears her stop at the door. “I hope she makes you happy.”

She is gone when he opens his eyes again. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and chokes back a sob. He can’t. He’ll wake up his daughters and he has to be strong for them. They are his strength. They need him to be strong. 

What he really wants is to scream and bawl and cry until he can’t breathe anymore. What he really wants is someone to hold him and tell him they’ll be by his side every step of the way. What he does instead is keep breathing, one deep breath after the other, waiting for his girls to wake up. To be distracted by their smiles and their encouragements, their arguments and their stories. 

He wishes Orion would be here. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on with the next chapter :)  
> Enjoy!

_“Heinous Attack against Cygnus Black!”_ and similar headlines can be read in the papers in the morning. They go on to describe the happenings that their reporters had gotten their hands on, from the witnesses in the Leaky Cauldron, and they painted a gruesome picture. Those are soon replaced with headlines like: _“Druella Rosier cuts her losses - Coldhearted woman or Smart witch?”_ Causing wizards and witches alike to throw their opinions around, pretending to know more than the other. 

Adhara, Sirius and Narcissa vehemently ignore the looks and whispers turned their way, be it in pity, fear or from nosiness. They stick to their friends and their studies and the number of letters exchanged with their family increases tenfold. The twins were very young when they lost their mother, can barely remember her and their grandmothers are more a vague thought substantiated by stories and pictures than actual memories. They have noticed their absence, as they have left empty spaces in their family that have never been fully filled. 

But uncle Cygnus has helped to raise them. Had always listened when they were too afraid to tell their father they’d done something stupid, had always made their dad laugh when they couldn’t, had brought Andy, Bella and Narcissa into their lives. They couldn’t quite grasp the insanity of it, how could someone even think to hurt him? On the one hand they had always known that they lived in dangerous circumstances. They had always been told to be careful and watch out for each other. But suddenly it’s actually real, now that their uncle had been openly attacked. 

While Adhara and Sirius try to get through this numbness, try to figure out a way to help their family from Hogwarts, Narcissa is simmering with a burning rage. The sixteen year old witch is often found talking to her classmates in the upper classes, asking questions, while looking for answers to unasked inquiries. 

“Weren’t your parents on vacation last week?” “Your cousin works in Diagon Alley right?” “No, I don’t want to talk about my mother, thank you. Your father left your family last year, didn’t he?” she gets more and more frustrated with each day, that she doesn’t find any hint of this conspiracy. 

It is one evening, a week after the attack, that she is standing outside at the edge of the lake, shivering with frustration. It’s already dark and she probably shouldn’t be out here anymore, but she also couldn’t yet bring herself to go back in. All the whispers are making her sick. All the stares of pity or condescension want to make her scream. She really has other problems than them. She does not want to be here! She wants to be by her fathers side. She wants to help him be okay. She wants to curse her damn mother for leaving them in a time like this!

She hears the footsteps in the snow behind her, but she doesn’t care, is almost glad when strong arms sneak around her waist and she is pulled back into a hug. 

“You’re about to turn into ice out here.” Lucius Malfoy murmurs into her hair, his breath like a sliver of fog. She leans back into him. 

“Won't you still love me, should I turn into ice?” she asks, trying to distract herself with their usual banter. 

“You would be the most beautiful ice sculpture ever created, though I have to admit, I would miss your warmth.” he’s sounding so sincere that she can’t help but smile. 

“You just want to get into my pants, Lucius.” she accuses him playfully. He grins into her shoulder.

“I was just about to say the same about you.” he returns and his smile widens as a laugh escapes from her lungs. He keeps holding on to her, even as the laugh ebbs away and silence settles between them. He knows that sometimes she just needs someone to hold her, and he hopes that he will always be there for her when that happens.

“I want to kill them, Lucius.” Narcissa whispers, barely audible.

“I know.” he whispers back, because he does indeed understand. His father had moved them to Great Britain after Lucius’ mother had been killed. He had been thirteen years old and even four years later, he sometimes imagines what he would do to his mothers killers, should he ever get his hands on them.

“I want to flay the skin from their flesh and rip them apart limb from limb. I want to make them scream until their throats bleed, I -” a sob breaks through her words and he tightens his hold around her. His gentle and strong Narcissa. 

“And my mom just leaves!” she suddenly hisses, her rage burning through her grief. “I mean she never was around to begin with, but she choses to leave now! Now! As if we all don’t matter!”

Lucius lets her rage and cry and continues to hold her through her anger and her tears. He just hopes that it helps.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_26th February 1972 - Black Manor_

Pollux watches as Arcturus steps out of the bathroom and turns to his wardrobe to choose and put on his clothes for the day. He eyes the lean muscled frame, knowing that his cousin was not frail, though when compared to Pollux, Arcturus often seemed like it. His gaze catches on a net of jagged, silver scars lining his back, beginning at his cousins left side and stretching up to his right shoulder. Leftovers from the war. His gaze always gets caught on them.

His thoughts are interrupted before the memories start to overwhelm him. 

“Are you ready to face them all?” Arcturus asks while fixing the cuffs of his sleeves. Their eyes meet for a short moment and Pollux nods.

“It’s just family.” Pollux says lightly, even though he doesn’t feel like it. When Arcturus is finished they head out towards their salon, where the rest of the family is already waiting, breakfast plates in most of their hands.

Pollux almost can’t belief that they all came. Lucretia is sitting next to her brother Orion and his son on the chaise longue near the window. Her eyes are so much like Arcturus while everything else is all Melania, and sometimes it’s like looking at a ghost.

His sisters, Cassiopeia and Dorea, have seated themselves in the love seat left to them, while the other Black women Callidora, Cedrella, Charis, Andromeda and Bellatrix have found themselves armchairs and love seats as well. Alphard remains standing at the window, his gaze distant as he stares out, watching the early morning slowly chase away the night. Young Regulus sits at his fathers feet, leaning against Orion and almost asleep, as Orion continues to comb his fingers through Regulus’ dark locks.

Most of them had arrived late last night for this meeting, Alphard had just arrived half an hour before. They had a lot to discuss. First and foremost was the decision if this situation should be handled inside the family or if their allied families should be called to arms as well. And from there on, everything would be organised. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“I’m sorry for what happened to your uncle.” Adhara looks up from her essay in surprise. 

“Lily…” she says, not sure what to answer. They had found themselves an abandoned classroom for their homework and were alone with each other for the first time in weeks. It seems her best friend was using this opportunity to talk to her about everything that has been going on. “You have nothing to apologize for, nothing of this is your fault.” 

Lily nods slowly. “I still feel bad. I don’t know…” she continues and Adhara reaches out to touch her hand. “I want to help you, I just don’t know how.” 

“But you have been helping, Lily.” the younger Black twin reassures her best friend. “Just being by my side, just staying my friend has given me so much strength, I’m so glad you’re still here. I know Sirius feels the same about Sev.” Adhara looks down, not meeting Lily’s eyes and Lily frowns at her suddenly so demure friend. She turns her hand around and tightens her hold on Adharas hand.

“Of course I stayed.” she vehemently replies. 

“But you’re in danger too.” Adhara says looking up into green eyes. “I want you by my side, but I also want you to know that it is dangerous to be there. I don’t want you to be blind to this, please.” There is a moment of silence between them and then Lily sighs. 

“God I can’t believe how horrifying this world is. Eight months ago I wasn’t even convinced magic existed, even though Sev tried his best, and now... I didn’t know it would be like this. What is it about your family, Adhara? Why do you have to be so careful, why was your uncle attacked?” She asks growing quieter with every sentence. Grey eyes study her before Adhara answers. 

“The Black family is the oldest existing magical family in Great Britain, the most ancient and noble House of Black.” she answers and sees Lily’s frown deepen. “You have to understand that in our society, there is power in the age of a family line. You are Lily Evans, first of your line and you will notice many people will disrespect you for that, even though that is bloody ridiculous.”

“But that’s not just it, is it?” Lily asks. “I mean there are other old families and they are not so much in the centre of attention as yours.”

“You’re right, of course.” Adhara admits. “What I am about to tell you, you have to keep secret.” silver eyes pierce into green. “I mean it, no-one can know.”

“Alright, I understand. I promise not to tell anyone.” Lily promises and Adhara grasps both her hands. The Black heiress traces symbols with her fingertips and the skin on the back of Lily’s hands begins to tingle.

“Do you believe in a god, Lily?” Adhara asks and Lily tilts her head questioningly. What has that got to do with anything? 

“Um, well I am baptized and I go to church with my family for the holidays, so I would call myself Christian?” she hesitantly answers. Now Adhara frowns at her. 

“I don’t want to tell you how to practice your religion, but it doesn’t sound like true belief to me.” her friend says carefully. 

“Do you believe in god then?” Lily asks back, trying to get back to finding out more about the Black family. About her friend. 

“I believe in several gods.” she promptly answers. “When I was seven, my grandfather asked me to choose three gods, that I would dedicate myself to. He has taught me the ways of all of our gods since I was five, and after I had chosen, I concentrated my worship on those three.” 

“You have more than one god?” Lily sounds baffled and Adhara just nods. 

“It is forbidden though.” she says, anger flashing in her eyes. “Practicing the old religion.” 

“Why?” Lily asks and Adhara sighs, searching for the right words.

“What I am going to say is not meant to insult you. One of the reasons the old religion was banned was because of the muggleborn witches and wizards.” Adhara begins. “This were medieval times, mind you, and the risk of bringing in the new bloodlines into our world was enormous. Just imagine all the children, who were raised with the belief of male superiority, of monotheism, of hating everything not Christian. Bringing them into our world of magic was already risky, but to then be confronted with our beliefs and our rituals and religion was pushing the limits of all of their worst nightmares.” she pushes some of her dark locks from her face. 

“But we had to get them into our world. Just imagine the chaos that would unfold, if all those people hadn’t received proper training, hadn’t been sworn into secrecy. The witch-hunts wouldn’t have ended. So at first we started not to openly practice our religion. It became a matter practiced behind closed doors. Then these generations married into the older families, patriarchs taking over mainly matriarchal families. Christianity started to push out the old gods. They climbed the positions of power and not even a hundred years later, the old religion was legally banned by our ministry. It was labeled as dark magic and as something that would corrupt our mind and magic.” 

“And your family still practices the old religion?” Lily asks, her voice no more than a whisper in the abandoned room. Adhara nods. 

“We are the only family that is left, who still brings forth and trains priests and priestesses of the old religion.” she reveals. “A lot of the old families, the _darker_ leaning families, still practice the old religion, but we are the only ones left with the bloodline of the ancient priestesses. The only ones with the power to channel the gods will and ask favour for others.”

Lily sits back after her friend finishes with her explanation. There is a long moment where she just sits, as her thoughts whirl with everything she has just heard. Adhara is trying to get her concentration back to the essay she is supposed to write, but is failing as she waits for Lily to speak.

“Christianity isn’t supposed to be like that.” Lily says at last. “At least not according to my parents. It’s about love and compassion.” She doesn’t sound like she disbeliefs Adharas story. Her voice is timid and resigned, like she knows that this may be true, but that humans twist and stretch even the best concepts into their machinations to gain power over others. A small smile stretches across Adharas lips.

“I know.” she says softly. “I have read the bible. I know the new testament and know of Jesus Christ and his sacrifice for his people. I have the utmost respect for true Christians. I just can’t understand how some of you are just so casual with your belief. Christianity has its rituals as well, taking part in your divine services, consuming the blood and flesh of Christ, singing the hymns, living by the words of your messiah. There is barely any reverence for your god in most of the Christians I came across in the magical community, though. Barely any adherence to your rituals. But I have to admit, I am not very exposed to the Christians in the magical community.” Adhara laughs a little, coaxing a smile out of Lily. 

“If you want, you can come with me to the next new moon ceremony? You’ll just watch and see if you want to learn more?” Adhara tilts her head in question. 

“I don't know.” Lily replies hesitantly. “What do you do in a new moon ceremony? Isn't it against school regulations?” the redhead worries the edge of her parchment between her fingers. 

“It is.” the girl with the black locks admits. “It’s been banned by the ministry since 1472, really. But there’s actually nothing that is dangerous about it.”

“What if we get caught?” Lily asks unsure.

“We’ll probably be expelled.” Adhara answers swiftly. “But the rituals have been practiced at the school since its inception and no-one has ever been expelled for it.”

“Mhmmmmm…” Lily hums and can’t suppress the itch of curiosity making itself known in her mind. It seemed so important to her friend, maybe, just this once? “I would like to join you.” she settles on and looks up just in time to see Adharas eyes light up with joy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_2nd March 1972 - Black Manor_

“I hate this.” Cygnus hisses, frustrated. “I hate this!” he curses more firmly.

“I think we all got it, Cygnus, even though it is just the two of us now.” Orion interrupts his litany and finishes applying the cooling salve they had gotten from the healers at St. Mungos onto Cygnus’ stumps. Magic had sealed up the wounds nicely, but the salve helped sooth the pain from the nerves trying to connect to what was lost. Cygnus shivers at the invasive touch. 

There is a long silence between them, as Orion puts away the small pots of salve and cleans his hands. Cygnus watches his cousin, sees the barely noticeable tremor in his hands and frowns. He reaches out and takes one of Orions hands in his own, causing his best friend to turn his focus towards him. Cygnus pulls and Orion sits back down, a soft smile forming on his lips.

“Your hands are still shaking.” Cygnus accuses him just as softly. Orions gaze drifts to their joint hands and a slight frown forms between his brows. He pulls his hand out of Cygnus’ and holds it between them. Cygnus watches as resignation flickers in his cousins eyes before being replaced with a steady resolve. 

“It will be a while before they'll stop, I imagine.” the other man says thoughtfully. The, if they ever will, heavily implied. Cygnus bristles. 

“How can you remain so calm? Gods, can’t you be angry?” Orions silver eyes are liquid mercury when they meet his. 

“You can rest assured that I am furious, my dear gemini cousin, just not about this. Not when I would have given even more without thought to make sure you live.” he replies calmly and clenches his hand to a fist. Cygnus looks down in shame. In the corners of his eyes he can see where his missing limbs were supposed to be, he tries to ignore the ache in his heart. 

“You should've let it be. I can't… I'm not worth anything anym-” A trembling hand covers his mouth and presses into his skin. 

“Don't you dare!” Orion hisses and Cygnus can feel his cousins magic strike into his teeth and tongue. “Don't you dare say anything like that! Don't even think it! You stupid bastard.” Cygnus closes his eyes and shakes as tears fall from them, rolling down his cheeks. But it's true, he thinks. Like this, he’s useless. 

“Stop it!” Orion growls and turns away, taking his hands with him as he stands. He doesn’t leave, though. He just steps over towards the windows and looks out into the gardens, breathing deeply as he tries to calm himself. “It’s not true.” he whispers.

Cygnus rubs at his eyes and cheeks, brushing away his tears and takes a shuddering breath himself. “Why did you do it, Orion? Why risk everything, just for me?”

His cousin remains silent for a moment, looking out of the window and all Cygnus can see of his face is the blurry reflection in the glass. Orion seems to grimace and leans forwards until his forehead touches against the cool surface. His breath fogs up the view as he speaks. 

“You remember the time after Walburga died?” he quietly asks Cygnus.

“Of course.” Cygnus replies. How could he ever forget? Arcturus had called all of them back to Black Manor, even if not all of them did return. He remembers Orion heartbroken, but trying to be strong for his children. He remembers many nights of conversation and silence, of comfort and tears. 

“Do you remember the promise we made?” Orion asks further, his eyes closed in memory.

Cygnus frowns, his mind searching through his memories until he quickly finds what he should’ve remembered sooner. It had been a desperate, drunk evening. Both of them depressed and clinging to each other. They had promised not to lose each other. That they had been born together, so they would live and die together. It had been a childish, desperate thing. 

“Just because of that? You risked your life, your chance at raising your kids, just because of that?” Cygnus asks, not sure what he feels. He regrets the flinch in Orions shoulders at his words, though. His cousin still hadn’t turned around to look at him. 

“You died.” Cygnus blinks at the whispered words, barely understanding them. 

“Excuse me?” he asks, not sure if he heard them right. 

“You died. When you arrived through the floo, as Andy was calling for help, you died.” Orion repeats, a little louder this time. Cygnus’ heart pounds against his ribs with shock. His cousins pale hand covers his mouth as a sob escapes him and Cygnus desperately wants to stand up and go to him, to lean his head against his shoulder, reassure him. But, like so many things since that night, he couldn’t do that anymore. 

“I couldn’t lose you. Not you, too. I couldn’t.” Orion sobs out between his fingers, his shoulders shaking and legs trembling. Cygnus reaches for him on instinct.

“Orion.” his cousin doesn’t seem to hear him. 

“So I gave you my life. I didn’t care, I wasn’t thinking. It shouldn’t have worked, you were already dead, it shouldn’t have worked, but it did. It did and I am so grateful.” Orion continues frantically. “I’m just so grateful.”

“Orion.” Cygnus tries again and this time the other man seems to hear him. Orion rubs at his face with both hands as he steps away from the window and turns around. He sees Cygnus’ reaching hand and takes hold of it with a pained expression. 

“I didn’t want to lose you.” Orion whispers and Cygnus pulls him onto the sofa, causing his cousin to half land on top of him. They arrange themselves into a comfortable embrace and for a moment, a few long minutes, they just breathe together. One shuddering breath after another, as the heartbeat of the other resonates against their skin. 

“I’m sorry.” Cygnus whispers finally. “I didn’t mean it, not like that.” He leans his head against Orions. “I _am_ grateful to be alive. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. It was a selfish thing, I know that. And I know you’re frustrated with losing your limbs, with everything that has happened. I know it’s hard.” Orion murmurs back. “But it will get easier. Maybe not now or next week, or even next year. It will get easier, though. It has to.”

Cygnus hopes Orion is right. He really hopes so. 

“Your peg leg should arrive soon that should make some things easier, at least.” Orion says and Cygnus snorts a short laugh against his cousins shoulder in surprise. 

“My what now? Are you calling me a pirate?” he can feel the smile forming against his hair. 

“I can make you an eye-patch if you want? I heard I’m pretty talented at transfiguration.” comes the smart reply. Their voices are still kind of shaken, as they start to tease each other and their hands don’t let go yet, as slightly broken laughter escapes them. 

Cygnus clenches his fingers into the fabric of Orions robe. He almost lost this. He almost lost all of it. He knows he will forget this in moments of frustration, will despise it in moments of anger and will cling to it in moments of fear. For now, though, he’ll keep breathing, he’ll keep living and he’ll move forward with the people he loves. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“I’ve been looking for you.” Bellatrix startles at the voice, blinking the words from the case-files she had been reading out of her eyes as she turns around. 

“Rudolphus? What are you doing here?” she frowns. She was in the archives of the DMLE and he shouldn’t have access to it. 

“Do you remember what day it is?” he asks with a crooked smile. Bellatrix brows furrow even more, before embarrassment burns hot over her skin. 

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry.” she whispers in shock. She had missed their date. It was supposed to be their fourth official rendezvous and she had completely forgotten. Rudolphus smiles at her, his brown eyes soft and strands of his auburn hair falling into his face. 

“It’s okay, I understand. You’re busy.” he looks down with uncertainty. 

“No!” Bellatrix refuses to take that excuse. “That is no reason, you’re important, too.” she says. “I should have at least informed you, had I planned on canceling, but nothing was further from my mind.” she blew out a frustrated sigh. “I had actually looked forward to it.”

“Really?” he sounds so surprised, so eager, that it makes her feel even worse. 

“Yeah, I wanted to have a lovely evening with you, after the last weeks.” she admits. “Are you sure I missed our date?”

Rudolphus smiles and shakes his head in amusement. “I’m pretty sure. But I am also very sure that the night isn’t over yet and that the evening can still be salvaged.” 

She grins with relief and closes the files, she had studied. His gaze glances over the pages.

“Are those about your father?” he asks softly and Bellatrix sighs and shakes her head. 

“Not really. I’m not allowed to access the files concerning my father. DMLE regulations.” Rudolphus grimaces with sympathy as she puts the files away. “These are just cases that could be related. Maybe. I don’t know if I’m just seeing things or if I’m reading it right.”

Rudolphus takes her hand, after she is finished and leans forward to press a kiss to the crown of her head. “Trust your instincts, Bella. You’re the sharpest Auror I know.”

She laughs at him and steals a kiss from his lips, enjoying the colour spreading on his cheeks. 

“I’m the only Auror you know.” she reminds him. He grins at her.

“Doesn’t make it less true.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that everyone is on their way to healing, if not really healed, we can continue with the plot. Hopefully...
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
